End of a Meeting
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Saat mereka bertatap muka secara langsung untuk ke dua kalinya. "Kau!" seru ke duanya sambil saling menunjuk. maaf saya nggak pinter bikin summary. FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Pesta Topeng

Untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic Gakuen Alice~! XD

Maaf kalo jelek *nunduk-nunduk*

Selamat membaca! XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi :D

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Summary : Saat mereka bertatap muka secara langsung untuk ke dua kalinya. "Kau!" seru ke duanya sambil saling menunjuk.

**Pesta Topeng**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume pov**

Malam ini entah mengapa aku sudah berada di sini, di tengah hiruk pikuk lautan manusia. Aku tak tau apa yang menarik hatiku sehingga aku tertarik untuk mengikuti pesta topeng ini. Sudah berkali-kali aku di tatap oleh cewek - cewek yang lewat di hadapanku, ku lihat tercetak ekspresi kagum di wajah mereka. Tapi aku terlalu cuek, tak ku perdulikan mereka. Lama-lama aku bosan juga dengan tatapan mereka, akhirnya aku memilih memanjat salah satu dahan pohon yang daunnya lebat. Ku pikir tidur di atas sini bukan ide yang buruk. Ku lepas topeng yang hanya menutupi sekitar mataku itu, dan aku membaringkan tubuhku mencoba untuk tidur.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada di atas sini, yang pasti dari sekian waktu itu aku tak sempat memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kedua kelopak mataku tak mau menuruti perintahku. Aku mencoba duduk sambil bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar ini, ku coba untuk memandang ke arah pesta yang sedang berlangsung itu hitung-hitung cuci mata lah.

Ku lihat seorang cewek memakai gaun berwarna putih - coklat muda, gaun yang ia pakai tak terlalu mencolok mungkin karena di pesta ini semua memakai pakaian yang berbeda kali ya?. Aku tak tahu kenapa sekolah kali ini berbaik hati memperbolehkan semuanya memakai pakaian yang berbeda di pesta ini, padahal di pesta-pesta yang lain saja pakaian kami seragam. Ah ya, cewek tadi tengah berada di dekat meja tempat makanan berada, dia terlihat bingung dan berkali-kali iya menoleh ke sana ke mari. Uhm, siapa dia? menarik, akan ku sapa dia. Aku memakai topengku lagi dan segera meloncat turun. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, sepertinya dia masih tak menyadari ke beradaanku.

Aku sudah berada di dekatnya, ku hentikan langkahku. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? tak mungkin aku menyapanya langsung sekarang. Uhm, aku akan berpura-pura akan mengambil makanan atau minuman yang sama agar tangannya dan tanganku tak sengaja bertemu. Uhm, tak terlalu buruk. Ah, dia akan mengambil minuman itu, baiklah. Ku ulurkan tanganku mencoba mengambil minuman yang sama. Dengan sukses tangan ku menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dia menoleh padaku!.

"Maaf ..." ujarku spontan.

Hey! Aku tak pernah mengucapkan kata ini pada siapa pun selain pada sahabat dan keluargaku, itu pun saat aku terdesak. Kenapa tadi aku mengucapkan kata itu padanya yang belum aku kenal? ah, aku tak tahu.

Cewek itu memandang wajahku, kemudian ia terkikik. Kenapa dia terkikik begitu? apa ada yang lucu?.

"Tidak tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf" ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Entah mengapa senyumnya itu dapat menggetarkan hatiku.

"Ah, terserah kau saja" sahutku sambil membuang muka. Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat, aku tersenyum!.

"Hey, kau murid sini?" tanyanya sambil melihat wajahku.

"Yeah, kalau aku bukan murid sini tak mungkin aku berada di sini ... sedangkan kau? kau dari kelas mana? aku tak pernah merasa bertemu denganmu, kurasa..." ujarku sambil memandang wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi dia terkikik.

"Tidak tidak ... aku bukan murid sini ... "

Aku kaget, segera ku potong perkataannya.

"Lalu kalau kau bukan murid sini, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Makanya itu jangan potong omonganku, aku tadi mau menjelaskannya" ujarnya sambil lagi-lagi terkikik geli. "Aku ke sini menemani ke dua orang tua ku, mereka dulu alumni sini ... seharusnya aku murid sini sih, tapi dulu aku menolak untuk masuk ke sekolah ini ... kau kan pasti tau kalau masuk ke sini berarti harus siap berpisah dengan keluarga hingga lulus SMA ... singkatnya aku masih belum siap" ujarnya panjang lebar.

Ah, aku lupa, ini kan pesta reunian dan pesta yang hanya untuk mengumpulkan para alumni atau yang masih bersekolah di sini. Aku melihat topeng yang ia kenakan. Sederhana, berwarna cekolat gelap dan hanya ada bulu-bulu putih yang melapisi tepinya dan juga beberapa intan di sudutnya.

"Pantas saja topengmu berbeda dengan yang lain" ujarku sambil mengerlingkan kepala ku ke arah segerombolan murid lain yang berada di belakangku.

"Oh, pantas saja topeng kalian hampir sama!" serunya sambil mengamati topengku. "Uhm, kurasa topeng itu cocok dengan matamu" ujarnya lagi sambil memandang lurus ke arah mataku.

Aku mengingat warna topengku, hitam dengan sedikit warna merah marun, pantas saja dia mengatakan cocok dengan mataku yang berwarna merah ini.

"Ah, yeah ... ku rasa juga begitu" ujarku sambil membuang muka.

"Ah~! musik ini ... it's time to dance!" serunya sambil menoleh ke sana ke mari, sepertinya mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa pada gadis ini, aku ingin tau apa saja tentangnya.

"Aku mencari orang tuaku, atau mungkin kakakku ... aku ingin berdansa dengan salah satu dari mereka ..." jawabnya dengam masih memandang ke sekitar kami.

Aku memutar bola mata ku. Uhm, kenapa tak ku ajak dia berdansa saja? baiklah.

"Nah, lady ... mau kah kau berdansa denganku?" ujarku pelan sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan kananku.

Ku lihat dia kaget. Kemudian ia terkikik tuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati tuan" ujar sambil mengangkat gaun di bagian sampingnya, kemudian ia letakkan telapak tangannya di atas tanganku.

Ku ajak dia turun ke lantai dansa. Uhm, itu bukan lantai dansa sungguhan, karena ini aslinya hanya tanah yang berselimutkan rumput. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pesta di adakan di hamparan taman yang luas, jadi mau tak mau jika berdansa ya di atas rumput.

Kami berdua berdansa di antara orang-orang yang tak kami kenal. Ia tertawa, terlihat sangat bahagia. Lagi-lagi sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat, dengan sukses cewek itu dapat membuatku tersenyum!.

Kami tak tau sudah berapa lama kami berdansa berdua, tapi menurutku itu baru sebentar. Tiba-tiba dia memandang arloji yang ia pakai, Ia terbelalak melihat jarum arlojinya. I memandangku.

"Kau punya akun MSN?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padaku, tapi akhirnya ku jawab saja dengan anggukan kepala.

"Uhm, kau punya bolpoint?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng. Tiba-tiba aku ingat ada banyak bolpoint dan kertas yang di sediakan sekolah di suatu meja.

"Kalau kau membutuhkannya, di sana ada benda yang kau cari" kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kecil yang dekat dengan segerombolan teman-teman sekelasku.

Dengan segera ia pergi menuju meja itu. Di ambilnya sebuah bolpoint dan kertas, dan ia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Aku menghampirinya. Dia menoleh padaku, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Dia menaruh kertas itu pada tanganku.

"Ini, kirimlah permintaan pertemanan ke MSN ku ini ... aku harus pergi sekarang, keluargaku sudah menunggu ... sampai jumpa lagi ... " dia melihat mataku sekilas. "Tuan Crimson" lanjutnya sambil terkikik.

Ia berlari kecil menjauh dariku. Ku pandangi tubuhnya hingga tak terlihat olehku. Tiba-tiba bahuku di tepuk seseorang, aku menoleh dan ku lihat sahabatku yang menepuk pundakku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sebiasa mungkin.

"Itu tadi siapa? temanmu?" tanyanya sambil memainkan telinga seekor kelinci yang ada di gendongannya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, dan kemudian aku berjalan menuju arah Asrama.

"Aku ingin tidur, aku bosan di sini terus" ujarku pada sahabatku itu.

Aku tak mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya, sudahlah pasti dia akan memaklumi tingkahku ini. Ku lihat kertas yang masih berada di tanganku itu. tertulis 'purehazel01'. Hazel? itu mengingatkan aku pada warna rambut dan bola matanya. Uhm, Hazel.

-TBC-

* * *

Maaf kalo pendek~ *nunduk-nunduk*

Untuk kelanjutannya ...

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

**REVIEW please?**


	2. MSN

Chapter 2! XD

langsung aja!

selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi :D

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Summary : Saat mereka bertatap muka secara langsung untuk ke dua kalinya. "Kau!" seru ke duanya sambil saling menunjuk.

**MSN**

* * *

**Mikan pov**

Kekeringkan helai demi helai rambut hazelku ini. Untung hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, di mana hari yang khusus untuk bersantai. Aku tak dapat membayangkan jika hari ini adalah hari masuk sekolah, pasti dengan sukses aku akan membolos. Mau bagaimana lagi, gara-gara kemarin aku ikut pergi ke pesta reuni itu aku jadi terlambat bangun. Tapi tak apa lah, karena pesta itulah aku dapat bertemu dengan Nii-chan ku yang tercinta. Hehe.

"Nah, selesai~" gumamku sambil meletakkan hairdryer pada meja riasku.

Aku segera keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, Kaa-san telah menungguku di sana dari tadi. Saat aku memasuki ruang makan itu, ku dapati Kaa-san sedang duduk sendirian. Di mana Tou-san?.

"Ohayou Kaa-san!" sapaku saat sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Oh, Ohayou" balasnya.

"Ne~ Kaa-san, mana Tou-san?" tanyaku to the point.

Kaa-san menggeleng sedih.

"Maafkan Tou-san ya? Tou-san pagi-pagi tadi telah pergi ke kantor cabang di kota X ... Tou-san titip ke Kaa-san buat sampein maafnya ke kamu" ujar Kaa-san.

Aku menghembuskan nafas sebal. Tou-san ingkar janji lagi!. Padahal kemarin lusa, Tou-san janji hari ini akan mengajakku pergi berdua saja. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi sih, Tou-san pemilik Yukihira Corp. yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang sih. Jadi Tou-san harus siap jika harus pergi ke salah satu kota untuk mengurusi usahanya itu.

Aku jadi kangen dengan Nii-chan. Dulu kalau Tou-san pergi kerja, Nii-chan selalu mengajakku bermain. Sekarang? Boro-boro main, ketemu aja susah. Andai aja Nii-chan dulu nggak sekolah di Gakuen Alice itu, aku pasti nggak kesepian kaya gini.

"Sayang? kok diam?" tanya Kaa-san sambil membelai lembut puncak kepalaku.

"Uhm? Nggak apa-apa kok Kaa-san ... Hari ini Kaa-san jadi pergi ke rumah teman Kaa-san yang di kota sebelah itu?" tanyaku sambil memandang wajah Kaa-san yang masih cantik.

"Ne~, maaf ya sayang ... Kaa-san sudah terlanjur janji dengan teman Kaa-san itu ... Atau kamu mau ikut Kaa-san?" tawar Kaa-san sambil memandang wajahku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Nggak deh Kaa-san, aku nggak mau ... abisnya nanti di sana cuma isinya orang tua-tua seumuran Kaa-san" ledekku pada Kaa-san yang hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kaa-san nggak setua itu lagi" sahutnya sambil menyubit ke dua pipiku. "Nanti kalau kamu mau pergi, minta antar orang rumah ya? jangan pergi sendiri lho" ujar Kaa-san mengingatkan.

"Iya iya, aku ngerti kok Kaa-san ... lagian kan aku udah besar! jadi aku Kaa-san bisa percaya padaku!" seruku sambil menepuk dadaku.

"Yaudah, kalau gitu Kaa-san berangkat sekarang ya? satu jam lagi Kaa-san udah harus ada di sana ... oya, Kaa-san udah bilangkan kalau Kaa-san bakal menginap di sana?" tanya Kaa-san sambil mengambil tas tangannya yang berada di meja makan.

"Ha? Nginap?" seruku kaget. Kaa-san mengangguk.

"Uh, belum sih ... tapi nggak apa-apa kok Kaa-san ... udah Kaa-san pergi sana .. bye Kaa-san!" ujarku sambil mendorong tubuh Kaa-san keluar ruang makan.

Kaa-san tersenyum, kemudian beliau berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Nah, sekarang aku sendirian di rumah (walau aslinya ada banyak pelayan, sopir, dan security yang selalu menjaga rumahku). Enaknya ngapain ya? uhm, lebih baik aku makan dulu deh. Kubuka tudung makanan dan yang ku dapati hanya berbagai macam roti dan selai. Ku ambil dua potong roti. Kemudian aku membuka kulkas mencari minuman, ku ambil sebotol penuh susu dan gelas. Segera ku bawa tiga barang itu ke kamarku.

Di dalam kamar, aku bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ku lihat laptopku di meja belajar, segera ku hampiri dan ku nyalakan. Selama menunggu loading, aku memakan habis rotiku. Setelah laptopku benar-benar menyala kusambungkan pada internet dan segera aku log in pada akun MSN ku.

Setelah aku berhasil log in tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan seseorang mengirim permintaan pertemanan. Ku lihat nicknamenya, crimsonfirex. Crimson? aku merasa mengenalnya, tapi siapa?. Segera ku terima permintaan pertemanan itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah jendela menandakan ada chat yang masuk.

**crimsonfirex** : hai, lady

Ha? kenapa dia memanggilku 'lady'? segera ku ketik balasannya.

**purehazel01** : lady?

**purehazel01** : kenapa kau memanggilku lady?

**purehazel01** : maaf, ini siapa ya?

Dia tak segera menjawab, apa dia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu?

**crimsonfirex**: kau lupa padaku?

**crimsonfirex** : padahal semalam kau yang menyuruhku mengirim permintaan pertemanan padamu

Oh ya? sepertinya aku makin hari makin pikun saja ... em, semalam siapa yang kuberikan nickname MSN ku ya?. Aku berpikir lama sekali, hingga akhirnya aku ingat si pemilik mata merah itu.

**crimsonfirex** : apa kau benar-benar melupakanku?

**crimsonfirex** : hey! jawab lah!

**purehazel01** : gomen ne~

**purehazel01** : aku tadi lupa padamu, tuan crimson

**purehazel01 **: ah, arigatou sudah memenuhi permintaanku kemarin

**purehazel01** : :)

**crimsonfirex** : ah, tak apa

**crimsonfirex **: kau tak pergi ke sekolah?

**crimsonfirex **: kau membolos ya?

**crimsonfirex** : :p

**purehazel01** : aku?

**purehazel01** : membolos?

**purehazel01 **: tidak pernah aku memiliki sejarah 'membolos' dalam hidupku

**purehazel01** : hahaha

**crimsonfirex **: lantas?

**purehazel01 **: tuan crimson, apa kau berlagak bodoh?

**purehazel01 **: kalau aku tak membolos itu artinya hari ini aku libur

**purehazel01** : kau sendiri?

**purehazel01** : kau pasti membolos ya?

**purehazel01 **: mengakulah

**purehazel01** : :p

**crimsonfirex** : kau membalikkan kata-kataku!

**crimsonfirex **: tidak, sama sepertimu

**crimsonfirex** : hari sabtu sekolahku libur

**crimsonfirex** : apa kau lupa tentang itu?

**purehazel01 **: ah ya!

**purehazel01 **: aku lupa, kalau Nii-chan pernah bilang sekolah kalian libur di hari sabtu dan minggu

**crimsonfirex** : dasar pikun

**crimsonfirex **: hahaha

**purehazel01** : kau mengejekku ya?

**purehazel01 **: dasar tuan Crimson yang menyebalkan

**crimsonfirex** : hahaha

**crimsonfirex** : kenapa kau tak masuk ke sekolahku saja?

**crimsonfirex** : ku pikir itu dapat mengurangi kesepianmu

**purehazel01** : tau dari mana kau kalau aku kesepian?

**purehazel01** : sok tau kau

**crimsonfirex **: aku tau lho

**crimsonfirex **: kau sekarang sedang sendirian di rumah kan?

**crimsonfirex** : hahaha

**purehazel01** : ok ok

**purehazel01** : sepertinya aku sekarang sedang chat dengan cenayang deh

**purehazel01** : haha

**crimsonfirex **: kau mengejekku? lady hazel?

**purehazel01 **: haha

**purehazel01** : kau membalik kata-kataku

**crimsonfirex** : oh, ayolah

**crimsonfirex **: kau tadi juga membalik kata-kataku

**crimsonfirex** : jadi kedudukan kita 1 sama

**crismonfirex** : hahaha

**purehazel01** : well, terserah kau saja

**crimsonfirex **: kau marah, hazel?

**purehazel01** : tidak tidak

**crimsonfirex** : lantas?

**purehazel01 **: aku tak apa, aku tak apa

**crimsonfirex** : uhm, baiklah

**crimsonfirex** : hey, jika kau sedang bad mood cobalah pergi keluar

**purehazel01** : kemana?

**crimsonfirex** : aku tak tau

**purehazel01 **: =_="

**crimsonfirex **: hahaha

**crimsonfirex **: ya kemana gitu kek

**crimsonfirex** : mall misalnya

**purehazel01 **: aku tak suka ke mall

**crimsonfirex **: restoran?

**purehazel01 **: jika aku sendiri, itu membosankan

**crimsonfirex** : rumah teman?

**purehazel01** : teman-temanku pasti sedang keluar dengan pacar mereka

**crimsonfirex **: kalau begitu, kenapa kau juga tak keluar dengan pacarmu saja?

**purehazel01 **: aku tak punya pacar, bodoh!

**crimsonfirex **: oh, susah sekali

**crimsonfirex** : apa kau tak mempunyai tempat favorit?

**purehazel01** : ada sih

**crimsonfirex** : kalau begitu, kau ke sana saja!

**purehazel01** : tapi kalau aku ke sana sendirian, itu sangat sangat membosankan

**crimsonfirex** : memangnya tempat apa itu?

**purehazel01** : kau telah menyebutkannya tadi

**crimsonfirex** : restoran?

**purehazel01** : benar

**crimsonfirex** : ha?

**crimsonfirex **: kau suka makan?

**purehazel01** : tidak juga

**crimsonfirex** : kalau begitu, ku temani kau mengobrol saja

**crimsonfirex** : bagaimana?

**purehazel01 **: uhm, not bad

**purehazel01** : haha

Aku dan Crimson mengobrol banyak hal, hingga kami lupa waktu. Akhirnya kami terpaksa memutus pembicaraan itu saat matahari akan menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Aku merasa senang bisa mengobrol dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa rasa senang ini berbeda dengan rasa senang yang pernah ku rasakan. Aku tak tahu apa artinya. Mungkin suatu hari aku akan tahu arti dari semua ini.

-TBC-

* * *

hua huaaaaa *nangis gaje*

maaf minna-san

chapter yang ke dua ini lagi-lagi pendek

saya lagi ke abisan ide sih

DX

saya merasa kok kalo di chapter ini terasa garing kress kress :p (paan yg garis kress kress? ==")

itu gara-gara saya ke pikiran Fanfic saya yang laen sih *alesan*

*pundung di pojokan*

tapi saya janji chapter selanjutnya bakal bagus! *teriak-teriak gaje*

eh, ngomong-ngomong ada yang tau tanggal dan bulan berapa Natsume lahir nggak?

kalo tau beri tau saya ya!

arigatou!

nantikan lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya!

**REVIEW please?**


	3. Perasaan Aneh Yang Muncul

Chapter 3 UPDATE!

langsung aja!

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi :D

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Summary : Saat mereka bertatap muka secara langsung untuk ke dua kalinya. "Kau!" seru ke duanya sambil saling menunjuk.

**Perasaan Aneh Yang Muncul**

* * *

**Mikan pov**

Sudah tiga bulan aku berhubungan dengan Crimson lewat MSN, tapi baik aku maupun dia tidak saling memberikan nama asli bagiku itu tak masalah. Tapi yang menjadi masalah bagiku adalah hatiku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul suatu perasaan yang aneh saat aku mengobrol dengannya. Aku ingin tahu dengan perasaan itu, tapi aku malu untuk menanyakannya pada Kaa-san, Tou-san, ataupun pada Nii-chan.

**crimsonfirex** : aku sebal karena guru banci itu mengganggu tidur siangku hari ini

**crimsonfirex** : andai kau bersekolah di sekolah ini, kau pasti cocok dengan guru banci itu

**crimsonfirex** : hahaha

**crimsonfirex** : hey~?

**crimsonfirex **: Hazel?

**crimsonfirex** : kenapa kau tak membalas?

Ah, aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang chat dengan Crimson.

**purehazel01** : ah, gomen ne~

**purehazel01** : aku tadi sedang melamun

**purehazel01** : hehe

**crimsonfirex** : kau melamunkan apa?

**crimsonfirex** : pasti ngelamun jorok ya?

**crimsonfirex **: huahahaha

Dapatku bayangkan Crimson tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini. Bibirku maju beberapa senti.

**purehazel01** : enak saja!

**purehazel01** : itu sih pasti yang selalu kau pikirkan!

**purehazel01** : :p

**crimsonfirex** : idih, ngambek

**crimsonfirex** : enak saja kau kalau bicara

**crimsonfirex** : kalau yang aku pikirkan selalu tuh seorang gadis cantik yang selalu aku mimpi-mimpikan

**crimsonfirex** : hua!

**crimsonfirex** : lupa kan saja yang barusanku tulis!

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Crimson? memimpi-mimpikan seorang gadis? waw~ beruntung sekali gadis itu.

**purehazel01** : oooh, jadi kau mengkhianatiku?

**purehazel01** : haha

**purehazel01** : kidding bro

**purehazel01** : ;)

Uhm? kenapa dia lama sekali membalasnya?.

**purehazel01** : Crimson?

**purehazel01** : kau masih di sana?

**crimsonfirex** : ya ya aku masih di sini

**crimsonfirex** : hahaha

**crimsonfirex** : aku takkan mengkhianatimu my lady

**crimsonfirex** : -brb ktawa-

**crimsonfirex** : huahahahaha

**purehazel01** : sialan kau

**purehazel01** : lagi-lagi kau menertawakanku

**purehazel01** : huh

**crimsonfirex** : ngambek lagi ya?

**crimsonfirex** : ckckckck

**crimsonfirex** : dasar lady tukang ngambek

**crimsonfirex** : :p

**purehazel01** : CRIMSON!

**purehazel01** : kalau aku bertemu denganmu, akan ku jitak kau

**crimsonfirex** : waw~

**crimsonfirex** : hazel marah nih

**crimsonfirex** : jangan donk, ntar kepalaku benjol-benjol

**purehazel01** : biarin salah sendiri kau mengejek dan menertawakanku

Tiba-tiba dari sudut mataku aku melihat jarum pendek jam dinding di kamarku berada di dekat angka 12

**purehazel01** : ah, gomen ne Crimson

**purehazel01** : aku harus pergi sekarang

**crimsonfirex** : mau kemana kau, Hazel?

**purehazel01** : kencan kencan

**purehazel01** : haha

**purehazel01** : tidak tidak

**purehazel01** : aku cuma mau bertemu seseorang

**purehazel01** : sudah ya

**purehazel01** : bye Crimson~!

Segera ku sig out dari akun MSN-ku, dan ku matikan laptopku. Aku sudah bersiap-siap dari tadi, segera kuambil tas selempengan kecil yang berada di samping laptopku. Kemudian aku keluar kamarku.

Di teras aku bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku, sepertinya mereka sedang bernostalgia tentang kencan pertama mereka dulu. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manja Kaa-san. Aku berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ne~ Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamitku sambil mencium punggung telapak tangan mereka.

"Mau kemana sayang?" tanya Kaa-san sambil membelai puncak kepalaku.

"Ke mall, Kaa-san. Jalan-jalan lah, refreshing gitu." Jawabku dengan cengiran di wajah.

"Sama siapa, Mikan?" tanya Tou-san.

"Sama Nii-chan! Nanti Mikan mau jalan bareng Nii-chan dan Misaki-nee-san!" sahutku sambil tertawa geli membayangkan Nii-chan dan Misaki-nee-san.

"Ya udah kalau gitu, hati-hati ya sayang!" ujar Kaa-san sambil melepas belaiannya.

"Jangan pulang sore-sore ya! Salam buat Tsubasa ya!" ucap Tou-san mengingatkan padaku.

"Beres~!" jawabku sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku. "Bye bye Tou-san, Kaa-san!" seruku sambil berlari kecil menuju mobil yang sudah siap mengantarku.

**End Mikan pov**

**Natsume pov**

Aku menarik(menjambak) rambut gelapku dengan perasaan kesal. Baka Natsume! Kenapa tadi secara spontan aku mengetik dan mengirimkan padanya kalau aku selalu memimpi-mimpikan seorang gadis cantik!. Aduh, semoga dia tak akan memikirkannya. Yah, semoga.

Uhm, tapi si Hazel tadi mau kemana ya? Aku penasaran. Tadi dia bilang mau kencan? Tapi, kemudian dia bilang tidak. Tapi tapi, dia bilang akan menemui seseorang. Apa yang akan di temui Hazel adalah seorang cowok? atau malah pacar dia?. Aduh, kenapa perasaanku jadi begini sih?.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

'Tok tok tok' terdengar tiga kali ketukan.

"Natsume, kau ada di dalam?" sebuah suara yang sangat ku hafal, Luca ya? uhm.

"Masuklah, Luca" perintahku sambil membuat raut mukaku sedingin dan sebiasa mungkin.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, dan ku lihat sesosok cowok cantik (bishonen) (-author di jitak Luca-) berambut pirang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Dia segera memasuki kamarku dan langsung duduk di sampingku. Aku segera meng-sig out akun MSN-ku, dan ku matikan laptop kesayanganku itu.

"Ada apa, Luca?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya.

Kenapa Luca hari ini sangat rapi? mau ke kamarku saja pakai memakai jaket dan sepatu kets. Mau kemana dia setelah ini?.

"Ne~ Natsume. Kau mau menemaniku ke mall dekat sekolah tidak? Ada barang yang harus aku beli di sana," ujarnya sambil memasang puppy eyes nya.

"Sekarang? apa di daerah sekolah tidak ada yang menjualnya?" tanyaku sambil memutar-mutar bola mataku. Pantas saja pakaiannya telah rapi begitu.

"Iya, sekarang. Di sekolah tidak ada yang menjualnya," jawabnya sambil terus melancarkan puppy eyes nya. "Ayolah, Natsume" tambahnya sambil memohon-mohon.

"Baiklah, akan ku temani" ujarku sambil berdiri.

"Horee!" serunya sambil tertawa riang.

Aku heran, kenapa dia terlihat seperti anak kecil hari ini?. Segera ku hampiri lemari pakaianku, ku ambil jaket dan sepatuku yang tersimpan di sana dan segera ku pakainya. Ku ambil dompet dan handphone-ku. Selesai.

"Ayo!" ajakku sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

"Ok!" sahutnya sambil berjalan mengikutiku.

Aku berjalan mendahului Luca. Ku dengar suara pintu di tutup. Kelihatannya Luca yang menutup pintu kamarku, ah biarlah. Aku melihat jendela-jendela yang berada di lorong yang sedang ku lewati ini. Ku lihat dedaunan yang berguguran di luar sana, merah, jingga, coklat, dan hazel. Hazel, hem. Tak sengaja ku lihat bayanganku di kaca jendela yang ku lewati. Hey, aku tersenyum!.

**End Natsume pov**

**Mikan pov**

Di sini lah aku sekarang, di depan mall terbesar yang terletak jauh dari kota tempatku tinggal. Siang ini cuaca sangat cerah, untunglah karena aku tak ingin keluar rumah saat cuaca sedang buruk. Aku berjalan menuju arah pintu utama mall. Aku melewati gerombolan pepohonan yang menghiasi area luar mall. Ku lihat dedaunan yang gugur di sekitar pepohonan itu. Merah, hem, Crimson. Aku merasakan sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh padanya.

"Chibi! kau sedang melamun? aku panggil dari tadi tapi kau tak bereaksi!" dumelnya sambil melepaskan tudung mantelku, dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Nii-chan! jangan acak-acak rambutku!" seruku sambil berusaha menghindar dari tangan cowok di depanku.

"Iya, iya. Ne~ Chibi, kau tadi sedang apa? ku lihat tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri tadi" ujar Nii-chanku itu, Tsubasa.

"Hem? tidak, tidak apa-apa kok! yuk ke dalam!" sahutku sambil memeluk tangan kiri Nii-chan.

"Ya udah, ayo! Misaki sudah menunggumu di dalam dari tadi!" ujar Nii-chan lagi sambil mulai berjalan.

"Huh? Misaki-nee-san? di mana dia?" tanyaku saat melewati pintu utama sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke dalam mall, mencari Misaki-nee-san.

"Dia ada di Wc'D (plesetin ah~ X3) sekarang, kita bertiga makan dulu ya? lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang." Ujar Nii-san sambil melihat arloji miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, yuk kita ke sana!" seruku sambil berjalan dengan tetap merangkul lengan Nii-san.

Di Wc'D, aku melihat Misaki-nee-san sedang duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela. Aku langsung berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Misaki-nee-san!" seruku sambil memeluk Misaki-nee-san.

Misaki-nee-san terlihat kaget karena kupeluk tiba-tiba. Kemudian kulihat senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Mikan-chan! Kau lama sekali sih" ujarnya sambil memasang wajah sebal. "Aku capek sekali menunggumu di depan sana tau!" dumelnya sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Tau tuh! Tadi Chibi di depan sana malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu, nggak tau apa kalau kita nungguin dia lama banget!" tambah Nii-chan mendukung argumen Misaki-nee-san.

Aku hanya cengengesan mendengar ocehan Misaki-nee-san dan Nii-chan padaku.

**End Mikan pov**

**Natsume pov**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di depan Mall dekat sekolahku, menemani sahabatku untuk membeli barang yang dia inginkan di dalam sana. Tiba-tiba sudut mataku melihat seseorang yang terasa familiar di otakku. Orang -cewek- itu tengah berdiri di dekat gerombolan pepohonan, tiba-tiba datang seorang cowok yang merupakan senpai-ku di sekolah, Tsubasa. Tsubasa menyapa cewek itu kemudian ia melepaskan tudung yang di cewek itu, dan dengan santai ia mengacak-acak rambut cewek itu. DEG!. Ku rasa aku memang mengenal cewek itu. Ku lihat baik-baik cewek itu, rambut hazel yang terurai panjang. Dia kan si Hazel!. Apa hubungan si Hazel dengan si Tsubasa? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab begitu? Apa tsubasa, orang yang harus Hazel temui di sini?. Entah kenapa berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam otakku.

Ku lihat Hazel memeluk lengan Tsubasa. TIDAK! Aku ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Tsubasa! Aku ingin Hazel memeluk lenganku seperti itu!. Dapat kurasakan wajahku menjadi panas. Aku memelototi Tsubasa.

"Natsume? Natsume? Kau kenapa? Mukamu memerah, kau demam?" sebuah suara sukses menyadarkanku.

"Ah, ti, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" sahutku cepat sambil berusaha mendinginkan kepalaku, semoga rona merah di wajahku lekas pergi.

Ku lihat Hazel dan Tsubasa berjalan menuju ke dalam mall. Aku ingin mengikuti mereka.

"Hey, Luca. Sebelum membeli barang yang kau inginkan itu, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat!" ujarku sambil berjalan mendahului Luca.

Luca berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, aku dapat menangkap nada penasaran dari suaranya.

"Ikuti saja," jawabku sambil tetap memfokuskan mataku pada Hazel.

Tak ku dengar sahutan dari Luca, tapi dapat ku pastikan ia tetap berada di sampingku.

Ku lihat Hazel dan Tsubasa memasuki sebuah tempat makan, Wc'D? sepertinya mereka akan makan siang. Hazel melihat seorang cewek yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, Hazel berlari kecil mendekatinya. Hazel mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak dapatku dengar, sepertinya ia menyapa cewek itu. Ah, aku tahu siapa cewek itu! Dia Misaki, salah satu senpaiku di sekolah. Misaki kan kalau tak salah ...

"Ah! itu Misaki-senpai dan Tsubasa-senpai!" seru Luca yang berada di sampingku. "Sedang apa mereka di sana? Ah, aku tahu. Pasti mereka sedang berkencan, mereka kan salah satu pasangan populer di sekolah." Tambah Luca lagi.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Lantas, kenapa Hazel ada di antara mereka berdua? Masa Tsubasa menduakan Misaki dengan Hazel?.

"Ne~ Natsume. Kenapa kau ke sini? Kau mau makan?" tanya Luca padaku.

Aku menoleh padanya, ku gelengkan kepalaku.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke tempat barang yang kau inginkan itu!" ujarku sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Wc'D.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke atas!" sahutnya sambil berjalan di sampingku.

Aku hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

**End Natsume pov**

**Mikan pov**

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah toko buku yang berada di dalam mall. Saat ini aku sedang tidak bersama dengan Nii-chan dan Misaki-senpai, mereka sedang berada di sebuah toko aksesoris di lantai yang sama dengan toko buku ini. Aku ingin meninggalkan mereka sebentar untuk menikmati kencan mereka hari ini. Hehe.

Aku berjalan menyusuri rak demi rak, mencari sebuah buku yang sudah ingin ku beli jauh-jauh hari. Ku lihat sebuah tulisan tergantung di atas sebuah rak, 'New'. Segera kuhampiri rak itu, dan ku lihat sebuah buku bersampul hijau yang sudah sangat ku kenali. Di dekat buku itu ada seorang cowok yang tengah mencari sesuatu, sepertinya ia sedang mencari buku yang menarik. Ku perhatikan cowok itu, berambut gelap sepertinya dia familiar di otakku. Siapa ya? Ah, itu masalah nanti. Sekarang aku harus mengambil buku itu dan segera membayarnya di kasir.

Aku segera mendekati buku itu, ku julurkan tanganku untuk mengambil buku itu. Tapi, sebuah tangan telah mendahului mengambil buku itu. Aku menoleh melihat tangan siapa itu, dan kudapati cowok tadi tengah berdiri di sampingku. Aku menyipitkan mataku.

"KAU?" pekikku sambil membelalakkan mataku.

**End Mikan pov**

-TBC-

* * *

Fueeeh~

Akhirnya selesai juga 1 Chapter

Xixixixi~

Eh, eh kalian tau nggak?

Chapter ini hasil saya nge-'romusa' kakak saya lho

wkwkwkwk XD *ketawa guling-guling*

Maksudnya, gini nih

Kemaren malem laptop saya kan di pake kakak saya ngebuka FB

Saya liat dia lagi nulis PM, terus dia nggak ngebolehin saya ngeliat tuh isi PM yang lagi dia ketik. Akhirnya saya bilang saya nggak bakal liat tuh PM asal kakak saya mau ngasih saya ide buat fanfic saya

Terus dia setuju deh, dan akhirnya jadilah chapter ini *curhat*

huahahaha *tertawa nista* XD

Tapi berkat kaka tercinta saya, saya bisa namatin fanfic ini

So, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

**REVIEW please!**


	4. Jadi Itu Adalah

Chapter 4 UPDATE!

Maaf lama *nunduk-nunduk*

Saya lagi frustasi sih *alesan*

Udah lah, langsung aja baca ya!

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi :D

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Summary : Saat mereka bertatap muka secara langsung untuk ke dua kalinya. "Kau!" seru ke duanya sambil saling menunjuk.

**Jadi itu adalah ...  
**

* * *

**Natsume pov**

"KAU?" pekik cewek di hadapanku.

Aku kaget saat mengetahui ternyata yang berada di hadapanku adalah Hazel. Aku segera berlari menghindarinya. Tak ku dengar suara langkah kaki mengejarku. Aku berhenti tepat di dekat pintu masuk toko buku ini. Aku melihat buku yang ku genggam. Ini buku yang di inginkan Hazel, dia sering bercerita kalau ia ingin segera membeli buku ini saat kita berdua sedang chat. Lantas? mau aku apakan buku ini?. Uhm, aku beli saja lah.

Aku segera mendekati kasir, ku taruh buku itu di meja. Petugas bagian kasir segera membungkusnya, ia sebutkan nominal yang harus kubayar. Ku ambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetku, petugas itu segera memberikan uang kembalian dan sebuah kantong kertas padaku. Setelah menerimanya, aku segera angkat kaki dari toko ini. Semoga aku tidak bertemu Hazel lagi sekarang. Aku tak siap bertemunya!.

**End Natsume pov**

**Mikan pov**

Di, dia tadi ... Crimson?. Dan tadi, wajah kami berdekatan. Ku rasakan mukaku tiba-tiba memanas**. **Deg! Deg! Deg!. Ja, jantungku berdetak keras sekali. Kenapa ini? Aku kenapa?. Aku segera berjalan keluar toko buku, aku sudah tak ada mood untuk membeli buku. Aku berjalan setengah berlari menuju tempat Nii-chan dan Misaki-nee-san. Aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenali itu di depan sebuah toko berwarna pink. Aku segera memasuki toko itu tanpa memperdulikan Nii-chan yang memanggilku. Aku mendekati Misaki-nee-san yang berada tak jauh dariku.

"Misaki-nee-san, a-aku ingin berbicara denganmu" ujarku pelan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

Ku lihat Misaki-nee-san meletakkan barang yang ia pegang, kemudian ia menggandengku keluar dari toko itu.

"Tsubasa! Aku ingin berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Mikan-chan. Boleh kan?" tanya Misaki-nee-san pada Tsubasa.

"Boleh boleh saja," jawab Nii-chan.

Kemudian Misaki- nee-san segera membawaku pergi meninggalkan Nii-chan.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana?" seru Nii-chan.

"Kan tadi sudah ku bilang ingin jalan-jalan, sudahlah kau pergi saja sendiri. Nanti kau ku telphone kok!" jawab Misaki-nee-san cepat pada Nii-san.

Ku lihat Nii-san mengangkat bahunya dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Aku tak memperhatikan jalanku, hingga akhirnya Misaki-nee-san membawaku keluar dari mall. Ia menyuruhku duduk di salah satu bangku dekat pepohonan, kemudian ia pergi lagi meninggalkanku.

Aku memegang ke dua pipiku, masih dapat kurasakan panas yang menjalar di wajahku. Jantungku sudah berdetak seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba dapat ku rasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku.

"Misaki-nee-san.." gumamku.

"Nih, minum ini!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas plastik kecil yang mengepul, isinya coklat panas.

Aku mengangguk, segera ku minum coklat panas itu. Enak. Mukaku perlahan-lahan tak terasa panas lagi.

"Hihihihihi," terdengar Misaki-nee-san terkikik.

Aku menoleh padanya. Kenapa dia terkikik? Apa ada yang lucu?. Kuletakkan gelas plastik itu di sampingku.

"Kau lucu sekali Mikan-chan! Seperti diriku dulu saat bertemu dengan Tsubasa!" ujarnya sambil mulai tertawa.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Misaki-nee-san menghembuskan nafas. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru. Dia tersenyum.

"Apa kau tadi bertemu seorang cowok?" tanya Misaki-nee-san sambil tetap memandang langit biru.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Apa kau merasa jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat?" tanya Misaki-nee-san lagi.

"Ya," jawabku jujur.

"Apa setiap kau memikirkan orang itu, kau tersenyum?" tanya Misaki-nee-san tuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kok tau?" seruku sambil menghadapkan tubuhku ke arah Misaki-nee-san.

"Karena aku pernah mengalami yang seperti itu!" jawabnya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Apa? Apa itu? Misaki-nee-san, aku hampir setiap hari mengobrol dengannya. Aku selalu senang walau hanya mengobrol dengannya. Setiap mengingat dirinya, aku selalu tersenyum. Dan saat tadi aku bertemu dengannya, mukaku menjadi panas!" seruku padanya.

Misaki-nee-san tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kamu ingin tau itu apa, Mikan-chan?" tanya Misaki-nee-san.

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu tandanya kamu sedang jatuh cinta padanya," jelas Misaki-nee-san.

Apa? Jatuh cinta? Pada Crimson?. Aku menutup mukaku dengan telapak tanganku, malu. A, apa Crimson menyadari perasaanku ini?.

Misaki-nee-san tertawa.

"Tenang Mikan-chan, dia pasti menyadari dan akan membalas perasaanmu kok!" ujarnya sambil membelai lembut rambutku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Kaya'nya, Misaki-nee-san cenayang deh.

**End Mikan pov**

Keesokkan harinya ...

**Natsume pov**

Hari ini aku akan pulang ke rumah. Karena besok adalah hari pertama libur musim gugur sekaligus awal musim dingin, aku di suruh orang tua-ku untuk pulang. Aku sih tak menolak, lagi pula aku juga kangen dengan adikku, Aoi. Nah, sekarang aku sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Segera kuselempengkan tali tasku, dan kemudian aku berjalan keluar kamarku. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong yang panjang dan sepi ini. Kemana anak-anak yang lain? Biasanya mereka bergerombol di sekitar lorong sambil mengobrol yang tak jelas. Ah, lagipula kenapa aku capek-capek memikirkan mereka.

Aku terus berjalan dalam diam, tiba-tiba kulihat salah satu guruku sedang berjalan ke arahku. Aku diam tak berminat untuk menyapanya.

"Natsume, kau akan pulang hari ini?" tanya guru banci yang paling ku benci itu.

Aku pura-pura tak mendengarkannya, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi guru itu.

"Natsume, jawab pertanyaanku~" ujarnya di telingaku.

Di, dia menggunakannya!. Sial! Aku paling benci padanya, karena dia dapat mengendalikan pheromone-nya. Aku saja dapat di buat pingsan dengan cara di ciumnya pipiku!. Dasar guru banci yang menjijikkan!.

Aku menggumam tak jelas padanya.

Dia menghelai nafas.

"Ya sudah lah, hati-hati di jalan saja!" ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku segera tak ambil pusing, segera aku berjalan sejauh-jauh mungkin dari guru banci itu.

Di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah, telah menunggu mobil keluargaku kulihat seorang supir setia keluargaku berdiri di samping mobil. Saat melihatku mendekat, ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat siang, Natsume-san!" sapanya sopan.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

Ia membukakan pintu mobil, aku segera memasukinya dan menghempaskan tubuhku pada kursi mobil yang empuk itu. Tak lama kemudian mobil meninggalkan daerah sekolahku.

**End Natsume pov**

**Mikan pov**

Aku berjalan menghampiri ruang keluarga, kulihat di sana anggota keluargaku sudah berkumpul. Tumben?. Eh, Nii-chan juga ada! Kapan dia pulang?.

"Nii-chan!" seruku sambil memeluk Nii-chan.

Nii-chan membelalak saat kupeluk tiba-tiba.

"Ne~ Nii-chan kapan pulangnya?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukkanku.

"Tadi, baru beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawabnya sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

Kulihat ia sedang apa, ternyata sedang berkirim e-mail dengan Misaki-nee-san.

"Aduh aduh~ baru juga nggak ketemu beberapa jam, situ udah kangen-kangenan~!" godaku pada Nii-chan.

Aku terkikik, Nii-chan hanya memandangku kesal.

"Chibi! Kamu ini, ngeintip privasi orang saja! Sana pergi, hush hush~!" ucap Nii-chan mengusirku.

Aku memajukan beberapa senti bibirku, kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"He, hey Chibi! jangan pergi donk! aku kan hanya bercanda!" serunya sambil memanggilku.

Takku hiraukan seruannya. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamarku. Aku kembali ke kamar untuk menggambil laptopku dan kembali ke ruang tengah lagi.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi, tukang ngambek?" sindir Nii-chan.

"Huuh, terserah aku donk Nii-chan!" jawabku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa panjang tempat Nii-chan duduk.

Aku menghidupkan laptopku, sambil menunggu loading aku memakan kue-kue kecil yang ada di meja.

"Hey, Tou-san dan Kaa-san lucu ya?" ucapku pada Nii-chan sambil menunjuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang berada di seberang kami.

"Hm? pasti lagi nostalgia lagi," sahut Nii-chan.

'Kriiing kriiiing kriiiing'

Terdengar bunyi telphone. Kaa-san segera menghampirinya dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi? ya ... oya? kapan? hem.. baiklah ... ya ya ya, kami akan datang ... ya, sampai jumpa!" suara Kaa-san terdengar oleh telinga kami.

"Dari siapa Kaa-san?" tanyaku sambil me-log in akun MSN-ku.

"Dari teman Kaa-san, Kaoru-san" jawab Kaa-san sambil kembali duduk di samping Tou-san.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Tou-san.

"Kaoru-san bilang tanggal 29 nanti anak lelakinya akan ulang tahun yang ke 15 ... dia ingin mengundang kita sekeluarga, Kaa-san sih bilang kita bakal datang. Gimana?"

"Uhm, nggak apa-apa sih. Lagi pula aku nggak ada acara di hari itu," jawab Nii-chan.

Kaa-san memandang Tou-san.

"Kalau aku sih juga tak apa-apa, lagi pula hari itu kan hari sabtu.. Aku libur, jadi tak masalah," sahut Tou-san.

Kaa-san memandangku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Kaa-san merengut.

"Eh? oya, aku nggak ada acara kok hari itu Kaa-san" sahutku cepat.

"Baguslah, lagi pula kita belum pernah bertemu dengan anak lelakinya." Ujar tou-san sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh, kata Kaoru-san anak lelakinya itu bersekolah di sekolahmu Tsubasa!" seru Kaa-san.

Nii-san mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Umur 15 tahun berarti SMP kelas tiga... aku tak begitu tahu anak-anak dari bagian SMP sih, memang siapa namanya?" tanya Nii-san penasaran.

"Uhm, Kaa-san tak tahu namanya ... tapi nama keluarganya Hyuuga," Kaa-san mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyuuga? Maksud Kaa-san Natsume Hyuuga?" tanya Nii-chan memastikan.

"Ya, itu mungkin ... Kaa-san nggak tahu nama kecilnya sih" ujar Kaa-san.

"Uhm, jadi Natsume toh..." gumam Nii-chan.

"Memang Nii-chan kenal dengan yang namanya Natsume itu?" tanyaku.

"Dia itu anak yang paling bandel dari bagian SMP ... aku yang senpai-nya saja suka di panggil tanpa embel-embel 'senpai' atau 'san' ... ckckck" omel Nii-chan.

"Bandel juga ya," sahutku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah monitor laptop. Ku cari sebuah nama di antara daftar temanku yang online. Ah! ada!. Segeraku sapa dia.

**purehazel01 **: Hai!

**purehazel01** : :)

**crimsonfirex** : hai juga, Hazel

**crimsonfirex **: tumben kau menyapaku duluan?

**crimsonfirex **: kangen ya?

**crimsonfirex** : hahaha

**purehazel01 **: kau kali yang kangen padaku

**purehazel01 **: boleh tanya sesuatu?

Ehm? lama sekali dia membalasnya?.

**crimsonfirex** : boleh kok

**crimsonfirex** : mau tanya apa?

**purehazel01** : kau kemarin pergi ke mall di dekat sekolahmu, tidak?

**crimsonfirex** : ya

**crimsonfirex** : lantas?

**purehazel01** : apa kau kemarin juga pergi ke toko buku?

**crimsonfirex **: memangnya kenapa?

**purehazel01 **: aku tanya saja

**purehazel01 **: jawab saja lah

**crimsonfirex** : tidak

Ha? berarti yang kemarin bukan Crimson donk? wah, salah orang aku

**purehazel01** : ooh

**crimsonfirex** : kenapa sih?

**purehazel01** : tidak, kemarin aku cuma bertemu dengan seseorang

**purehazel01** : dia mirip denganmu

**purehazel01 **: jadi, ku kira itu kamu

**crimsonfirex** : oh, hahaha

**crimsonfirex** : hey!

**crimsonfirex** : untuk beberapa hari aku mungkin tidak bisa online

**crimsonfirex** : maaf ya

**purehazel01 **: memangnya kau ada apa?

**crimsonfirex** : tidak ada apa-apa

**crimsonfirex **: hanya ada acara keluarga saja

**purehazel01 **: oh

**crimsonfirex** : hey!

**crimsonfirex** : aku kemarin bertemu dengan seseorang

**crimsonfirex **: dia cantiiik sekali

**crimsonfirex **: pikiranku jadi penuh dengan dirinya

Aduh, kenapa dadaku sakit ya? sudah lah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

**purehazel01 **: oya?

**purehazel01 **: beruntung sekali dia

**crimsonfirex **: hahaha

**crimsonfirex **: ah, aku harus off

**crimsonfirex **: bye bye

**crimsonfirex **: sampai jumpa lagi ya!

**purehazel01 **: ya

_crimsonfirex his sig out_

Uhm, andai saja aku dapat menggantikan cewek itu. Andai saja aku yang selalu di pikirkan Crimson, aku pasti senang sekali. Tapi itu pasti tak kan terwujud. Haaaah.

**End Mikan pov**

**Natsume pov**

Jadi, Hazel kemarin mengenaliku? maafkan aku yang telah berbohong padamu Hazel. Huh, andai saja tak ada acara itu, aku pasti sudah mengajak Hazel bertemu dan ku ungkapkan segalanya.

**flashback**

"Natsume, sebentar lagi kau berulang tahun. Kita rayakan ya? Kau mau kan?" tanya Kaa-san padaku.

"Apa? Tidak mau!" seruku menolak mentah-mentah.

"Jangan tolak permintaan Kaa-san, Natsume!" ujar Tou-san.

"Nii-chan, aku ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahun Nii-chan." Sahut Aoi sambil mengeluarkan puppy eye's nya.

"Ayo lah Natsume, Kaa-san sudah terlanjur memberitahukan acara ini pada teman Kaa-san. Apa kau mau Kaa-san di permalukan kalau membatalkannya?" lanjut Kaa-san, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ugh, aku tidak tahan dengan ekspresi mereka. Aku kalah!.

"Baiklah baiklah, sesuka kalian saja!" jawabku sambil berlalu pergi.

Dapat ku lihat dengan ekor mataku kalau mereka senang tiada tara.

Uhm? Aneh, kenapa mereka begitu senang seperti itu?.

**end flashback**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Walaupun tadi Kaa-san bilang cuma acara kecil-kecilan. Tapi kenapa dia malah mengundang teman-teman sekelasku? itu bukan acara kecil-kecilan lagi namanya!. Huaaaa, aku ingin hari itu tak segera datang saja!.

**End Natsume pov**

-TBC-

* * *

Maafkan saya *nunduk-nunduk*

Saya lagi nggak punya ide lagi *pundung*

Saya ngerasa kok kalo di chapter ini garing kress kress lagi hiks hiks *nangis*

Tapi di chapter selanjutnya, saya bakal bikin yg lebih seru! *semoga*

Jadi, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

**REVIEW please?**


	5. Pesta

Chapter 5 UPDATE!

Maaf, chapter yang ini lama update! *nunduk-nunduk*

Soalnya ceritanya mau namatin di chapter ini

Karena aku yang terlalu pusing memikirkan ending yang bagus gimana, akhirnya malah bikin chapter ini lama update *guling-guling*

Di chapter ini, pertama kali aku ngebuat normal pov

Jadi maaf ya kalau aneh *pundung*

Oya, sebelumnya thanks buat **Misyel**, **Rihiko Hazuki-chan**, dan **Icha yukina clyne** yang selalu setia membaca fanfic-ku yang nista ini *nunduk-nunduk*

Juga thanks buat yang udah review atau pun readers yang cuma ngebaca tanpa kasih review

Udahlah, nggak usah basa basi lagi

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi XD

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Warning : GaJe, OOC, Typo(s), Basi, Abal, dsb dsb dll

Summary : Saat mereka bertatap muka secara langsung untuk ke dua kalinya. "Kau!" seru ke duanya sambil saling menunjuk.

**Pesta**

* * *

**Normal pov**

Mikan sedang mendandani dirinya, sebentar lagi pukul 5.00pm. Memang acara ulang tahun itu pukul 7.00pm, masih lama memang. Tapi Kaa-san Mikan, Yuka ingin datang sedikit lebih cepat, ingin 'say hello' dengan tuan rumah katanya.

Mikan menyelesaikan dandanannya dengan mengoleskan lipgloss pada bibirnya.

"Yosh! Perfect!" ucapnya sambil mematutkan diri pada cermin di depannya.

Setelah puas dengan hasilnya, Mikan segera mengambil tas tangannya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke tempat anggota keluarganya menunggu.

Di ruang tamu terlihat seorang cowok berambut hitam gelap dengan setelan tuxedo yang cocok dengannya. Lalu seorang lelaki dewasa yang juga memakai tuxedo. Dan seorang wanita mirip Mikan dengan dress sedikit terbuka berwarna peach.

"Kaa-san!" sapa Mikan saat mendekati Yuka. "Kaa-san cantik sekali dengan gaun itu" tambahnya sambil memandang Yuka dari atas ke bawah.

Yuka menjitak pelan kepala anak perempuannya itu.

"Enak saja! Jadi kalo Kaa-san tidak memakai gaun ini, Kaa-san tidak cantik gitu?" tuntutnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hehe, ya bukan gitu maksudku Kaa-san. Kaa-san itu kalau pakai gaun apa aja atau pakaian apa aja tuh cantik!" ujar Mikan lagi.

"Hehehe, siapa dulu donk! Kaa-san!" sahut Yuka sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Eh eh! Itu karena Tou-san lho! Kan Tou-san yang memilihkan dress itu untuk Kaa-san!" ujar Izumi.

"Kan Chibi tadi bilang bukan karena gaun itu Tou-san! Tou-san ini tak mau kalah saja," sahut Tsubasa cemberut.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Tsubasa? Haha, kau kesal karena acara ini kau tak jadi bertemu Misaki?" goda Yuka sambil mencubit pipi anak lelakinya itu.

"Jangan cubit pipiku Kaa-san!" larang Tsubasa sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Yuka.

"Haha, tenang Nii-chan! Misaki-nee-san nanti ikut kita ke acara itu kok~ Jadi jangan di tekuk wajah jelek itu," celoteh Mikan sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Izumi.

"Jelek? Dasar Chibi!" seru Tsubasa sambil berusaha mengacak-acak rambut Mikan.

"Eit eit! Sudah sudah, Tsubasa. Mikan sudah susah payah merapikan rambutnya, Kasian dia nanti kalau harus merapikannya lagi." Ujar Izumi sambil membentengi tubuh Mikan dari Tsubasa.

Yuka melihat arloji di tangannya.

"Sudah! Ayo kita lekas pergi, sudah jam segini lho!" sahut Yuka sambil menyeret tubuh Tsubasa.

Izumi dan Mikan berjalan menuju mobil mengikuti Yuka dan Tsubasa.

(kita skip aja adegan di perjalanannya ya! author lagi nggak ada ide sih hahaha *tertawa nista* *author di bekep readers*)

Sebuah mobil hitam keluaran terbaru berjalan memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah yang cukup 'WAH' (mewah maksudnya :p). Mobil tadi dengan mulus berhenti tepat di samping sebuah mobil yang terlihat sama mewahnya dengan rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian keluar dua orang wanita dan juga dua orang lelaki.

"Kaa-san, masih jam segini nih! Apa nggak kecepatan nih?" tanya Mikan sambil memperlihatkan arloji yang di pakainya pada Yuka.

Yuka menoleh sekilas ke arah anak perempuannya itu.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok. Orang kita cuma lebih cepat 1 jam aja, nggak usah di pikirin! Yuk, kita ke halaman belakang!" ajak Yuka sambil menggandeng tangan Izumi yang telah berada di sampingnya.

Yuka dan Izumi berjalan mendahului menuju arah belakang rumah mewah yang ada di depan mereka, Mikan dan Tsubasa segera berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Yuka? Hai!" sapa seorang wanita yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Yuka, Kaoru.

Yuka dan Kaoru segera cipika cipiki dengan serunya. Tsubasa dan Mikan hanya menonton adegan itu dalam diam.

"Ah, Sensei~," sapa Kaoru saat melihat Izumi dan segera memamerkan cengirannya.

"Oh ya, ayo masuk! Ioran dan Aoi sudah menunggu kalian di dalam!" celetuk Kaoru sambil merangkul Mikan. "Mikan sudah tambah gede ya, umurnya berapa sekarang? 15? 14?" tanya Kaoru sambil membawa Mikan masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Izumi, Yuka, dan Tsubasa hanya diam sambil mengikuti sang tuan rumah.

"Masih 14 tahun kok, Kaoru-ba-san." Jawab Mikan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Panggil saja Kaoru-san!" ingat Kaoru.

"I, Iya Kaoru-san," jawab Mikan lagi.

Gerombolan kecil itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang telah terisi oleh seorang lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan.

"Oh, Ioran-san lama tak jumpa!" sapa Yuka.

"Yuka? haha, padahal kau terakhir ke sini belum lama ini!" sahut lelaki itu, Ioran.

"Mikan-san!" sapa anak perempuan itu, Aoi.

"Aoi, apa kabar?" sapa Mikan sambil memeluk Aoi.

"Baik, Mikan-san sendiri gimana?" tanya Aoi balik.

"Seperti yang kau lihat ini!" jawab Mikan sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kaa-san! Aku dan Mikan-san ke atas ya!" sahut Aoi sambil menggandeng Mikan keluar ruangan itu.

"Kalau udah waktunya, kalian ke bawah ya!" ingat Kaoru.

Aoi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tsubasa yang malang tersenyum kecut saat menyadari dirinya sendirian di tengah-tengah orang-orang dewasa itu.

Mikan dan Aoi tengah melewati tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 1 dengan lantai 2 itu. Mikan memandangi foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding yang ia lewati, mencari tahu sosok kakak Aoi. Mikan memang sudah lama kenal dengan keluarga Hyuuga ini, tapi hanya sosok Kaoru, Ioran, dan Aoi saja yang ia tahu. Sejauh ini ia tak pernah bertemu ataupun melihat sosok kakak Aoi, Natsume.

"Ne~ Mikan-san sedang melihat apa?" tanya Aoi sambil memandang wajah Mikan.

"Em? tidak, aku hanya melihat foto-foto ini.. aku heran, kenapa dari sekian banyak foto di sini aku tak pernah mendapati foto kakakmu?" tanya Mikan sambil terus memandangi foto-foto yang lain.

"Oh, cuma itu aja?" tanya Aoi balik. Mikan mengangguk.

"Nii-chan itu nggak suka di foto, makanya hanya sedikit foto di sini yang ada dirinya." Terang Aoi. "Nanti juga Mikan-san bakal ketemu sama Nii-chan," tambahnya lagi.

"Oh ya, Mikan-san mau minum apa?" tanya Aoi sambil berhenti di tengah tangga.

"Um? Terserah Aoi saja." jawab Mikan. "Apa perlu kubantu?" tanya Mikan sambil ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nggak usah, Mikan masuk saja ke kamarku. Kamarku ada di depan tangga kok, aku ke bawah dulu ya!" ujar Aoi sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Mikan pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Selama ini Aoi tak pernah mengajaknya memasuki kamarnya, dan juga tak pernah menunjukkan kamarnya. Tapi ia pernah berkeliling rumah itu sebelumnya, yah walaupun ia sedikit lupa dengan ruangan apa saja yang ada di sini mungkin karena rumah itu memiliki banyak ruangan kali ya?.

Mikan menjejakkan kakinya di lantai 2 rumah itu. Mikan melihat tepat di depan tangga ada dua pintu yang nyaris bersebelahan, dan Mikan tak tahu yang mana kamar Aoi. Dengan bimbang Mikan membuka pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan, dan ia memasuki ruangan yang merupakan sebuah kamar itu. Kamar itu sangat minimalis dengan cat dinding berwarna hitam dan putih, terdapat almari dan meja belajar berwarna hitam di pojokan kamar itu, ada juga sebuah sofa berwarna putih yang menghadap beranda dengan pintu kaca yang terbuka. Di dinding sebelah kanan, Mikan melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang buram, sepertinya sebuah ruangan. Mikan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar sekali lagi.

"Sepertinya ini kamar cowok, apa mungkin ini kamar kakak Aoi? Ah, sebaiknya aku keluar dan menunggu Aoi di depan saja. Aku harus lekas keluar dari kamar ini sebelum kakak Aoi melihatku di sini, kalau memang benar ini kamar kakak Aoi sih." Ujar Mikan dalam hatinya.

Mikan membalikkan badannya, dan saat ia hendak berjalan menuju pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka, sepertinya pintu yang lain yang ada di kamar itu terbuka. Seketika dari dahinya keluar keringat dingin, ia tak berani untuk menoleh pada seseorang yang sepertinya tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku!" suara sedikit berat menyapa Mikan dengan tajam.

"Ma, maafkan aku. Aku tadi salah masuk kamar," bela Mikan sambil tetap tak mau membalikkan badannya.

"Dasar, semua cewek sama saja! Nggak di sekolah, nggak di rumah! Nggak kenal tapi malah memasuki kamar orang lain!" tutur pemilik suara tadi -yang ternyata cowok yang terlihat seumuran dengan Mikan- dengan tajam.

"Hah?" Mikan kaget mendengar penuturan cowok itu.

"Huh, kau salah satu fans-ku yang datang ke acaraku hari ini ya? Kau mau apa? Melihatku yang sedang mandi? Atau melihatku yang sedang tertidur?" tanya cowok itu dengan sinis.

Mikan mengepalkan tangannya, tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Nih cowok PD amat sih!" pikir Mikan.

Mikan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Apa? Fans kamu? Aku aja nggak kenal kamu! Ngapain juga aku pakai jadi fans kamu! Nggak sudi tau!" semprot Mikan berapi-api.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang cowok yang telah ia semprot itu. Dan di lihatnya yang berdiri di depannya adalah sesosok cowok berambut raven yang tengah bertelanjang dada, badannya berkilat karena ia basah kuyup, ia memakai celana pendek, dan di pundaknya tersampir handuk yang setengah basah sepertinya dia habis mandi. Muka Mikan memerah saat menyadari dirinya tengah berada di kamar cowok dan si empunya tengah bertelanjang dada sehabis mandi. Mereka berdua bertemu pandang, hazel bertemu crimson. Seketika mereka berdua terbelalak. Inilah saat mereka bertatap muka secara langsung untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Kau!" seru ke duanya sambil saling menunjuk.

Muka Mikan seketika menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya, sang pemilik kamar, Natsume juga terlihat samar-samar rona merah di pipinya.

"Ke, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Mana lagi aku tadi telah berkata tidak pantas dengannnya!" batin hati Natsume yang tengah menjerit-jerit.

"Crimson! Ja, jadi dia Crimson? Natsume?" tanya Mikan dalam hati.

Mereka berdua saling pandang dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di dekat Mikan terbuka, seketika dua remaja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang terbuka itu. Aoi mengintip ke dalam kamar itu.

"Mikan-san, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Aoi saat menyadari Mikan berada di kamar itu.

Mikan diam saja, Natsume mendengus.

"Jadi dia temanmu, Aoi? Lain kali ajari dia sopan santun, jangan masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya. Sudah lah, kalian keluar sana!" seru Natsume mengusir Mikan dan Aoi dari kamarnya.

Aoi menggandeng Mikan keluar dari kamar itu, Mikan menurut saja. Aoi langsung mengajak Mikan memasuki kamar yang ada di sebelah kiri kamar Natsume, Mikan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang ada di kamar Aoi.

"Jadi, dia kakakmu Aoi?" tanya Mikan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Iya, yang tadi itu Nii-chan, Natsume." Jawab Aoi. "Eh? Tadi, Mikan-san kenapa bisa ada di kamar Nii-chan?" tanya Aoi sambil ikut duduk di sofa empuk itu.

"Tadi aku salah masuk kamar, aku kira kamarmu yang itu!" jawab Mikan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, aku tadi lupa memberitahu Mikan-san kalau kamarku yang sebelah kiri. Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan ya!" ujar Aoi sambil tertawa renyah.

"Si Natsume itu sekolah di Gakuen Alice ya, Aoi?" tanya Mikan sambil mengambil kue-kue kecil yang ada di meja kecil di depannya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Aoi balik.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, kenapa kau nggak sekolah di sana juga?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"Uhm, rencananya sih sehabis libur musim gugur dan awal musim dingin ini aku akan pindah ke Gakuen Alice." Terang Aoi.

"Oooh," hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Mikan.

"Eh, gimana kalau Mikan-san juga pindah ke sana?" tanya sekaligus usul Aoi.

"Um, gimana ya?" Mikan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah, ku mohon!" pinta Aoi sambil memasang puppy eye's nya.

"Nanti aku coba tanya ke Kaa-san dan Tou-san saja deh," ujar Mikan mengalah.

"Oke!" sahut Aoi ceria.

Aoi yakin, Mikan akan ikut pindah ke Gakuen Alice menemani dirinya. Mereka berdua mengobrol tentang bermacam-macam hal, sampai mereka sadar langit telah menjadi gelap. Mikan dan Aoi segera keluar dari kamar Aoi dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang yang merupakan tempat acara yang akan berlangsung. Saat melihat keluarganya, Mikan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san.. Boleh tidak aku pindah ke sekolah Nii-chan?" tanya Mikan sambil meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Ke Gakuen Alice?" tanya Izumi.

"Boleh-boleh aja sih," jawab Yuka.

"Yaudah, nanti biar Tou-san yang urus semuanya.. Jadi nanti waktu udah masuk sekolah, kamu bareng Tsubasa ya." Ujar Izumi sambil tersenyum.

"Ok!" sahut Mikan.

"Kenapa kau ingin pindah ke sana, Chibi?" tanya Tsubasa pada Mikan.

"Nggak apa-apa, hanya menepati janji pada seseorang!" jawab Mikan.

"Apa dia telah menyadari dengan 'itu'nya ya?" tanya Yuka sambil berbisik pada Izumi dan Tsubasa.

"Entahlah, apa itu tak apa-apa Kaa-san, Tou-san?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Tak apa-apa, lagian itu juga baik buat dia.. Nanti di sana dia kan bakal di ajarkan untuk menggunakan 'itu'nya," jawab Izumi.

"Baguslah kalau dia sudah menyadari 'itu'nya sebagai penerus Yukihira Corp." sahut Yuka.

"Ya sudahlah," ujar Tsubasa. "Ah, itu Misaki dan yang lain. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa semua!" sahut Tsubasa sambil berjalan menjauhi anggota keluarganya.

**End Normal pov**

**Mikan pov**

"Haaaah," aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Acara ulang tahun Natsume -Crimson-, anak Kaoru-san sudah berlangsung selama 1 jam. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kaoru-san dan Ioran-san, dan Nii-chan sedang bersama gerombolan teman sekolahnya yang datang ke acara ini. Sedang kan aku? Aku tengah duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di halaman belakang rumah ini, dengan maksud menikmati acara ini. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada batang pohon yang besar ini.

"Huuuh, aku bosaaan! Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang mengobrol dengan Kaoru-san dan Ioran-san, dan Nii-chan sedang bersama teman-temannya. Aku yang tak mengenal mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri! Huuuuh! Menyebalkan!" ujarku sedikit keras. Untung aku sedang berada di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat orang-orang bergerombol di sana, kalau tidak mereka pasti akan memandangku dengan pandangan yang menyebalkan. Aku memukul-mukul tanah berumput yang kududuki, tanda aku sedang kesal.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ring tone handphone-ku, segera aku obrak-abrik tas tanganku untuk mengambil handphone-ku.

"Hmm? Kira-kira siapa ya?"

Aku membuka flat handphone-ku dan ku pandang layar handphone-ku. Terlihat sebuah gambar amplop menandakan ada e-mail masuk, segera ku buka e-mail itu. Dan.. Taraaa! Ternyata itu e-mail dari salah satu teman sekelasku yang ingin meminjam buku tugasku.

"Sial! Ngapain juga aku mengerjakan tugas itu kalau dia dengan mudah menconteknya!"

Aku menutup flat handphone-ku dan segera ku lempar ke arah belakangku.

Dug!

Eh? bunyi apa itu?. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang pohon, dan yang kulihat adalah handphone-ku yang berada tepat di depan mukaku.

"Eh?"

"Ini punyamu kan? Nih, baka!" ujarnya sambil melepaskan handphone-ku dari tangannya.

Handphone-ku terjatuh, dan dengan spontan aku menangkapnya.

"Ah, arigatou Natsume." ucapku sambil memasukkan handphone-ku ke dalam tas tanganku.

"Aku tak butuh ucapan terima kasih dari orang sepertimu, baka!" sahutnya sambil memanjat pohon yang sekarang ada di sampingku.

Urat nadi di dahiku berkedut.

"Namaku bukan baka! Mikan! Panggil aku Mikan, Natsume baka!" seruku padanya.

Ia mengacuhkanku. Dengan kesal aku berjalan menjauhi Natsume. Dasar sial, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon yang menonjok.

"Ugh!" aku meringis.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bagian pantatku terasa dingin. Astaga! Tidak mungkin!. Aku segera duduk dan merapikan gaunku. Mukaku merah padam. Aku memejamkan mataku. Semoga dia tak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu... Pulkadot!" celetuk Natsume tiba-tiba.

Tidak! Ternyata dia melihatnya! Aaaah, aku sudah tak bisa menikah lagi!.

Aku segera berlari menjauhinya. Mencoba melupakan kejadian ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, mencoba mengatur nafasku yang mulai naik turun.

Aku haus! Aku perlu minum!

Seorang pelayan berjalan melewatiku, ia membawa nampan berisikan gelas-gelas berisi minuman. Aku segera menghampirinya dan kuambil 1 gelas darinya. Kulihat raut wajah pelayan itu yang kaget, takku hiraukan pelayan itu dan segera kuminum minuman di gelas itu. Dan seketika pandanganku mengabur.

**End Mikan pov**

**Normal pov**

Tubuh Mikan ambruk, gelas yang di bawanya ikut terjatuh. Orang-orang di sekeliling Mikan memandangi tubuh Mikan mencari tahu ada apa.

"Eh, eh? ada apaan di sana?" tanya Misaki pada Tsubasa yang bersamanya.

Tsubasa mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Misaki dan Tsubasa pun memutuskan melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat melihat tubuh Mikan tergeletak, spontan mereka melotot.

"Mi, Mikan-chan kenapa?" gumam Misaki khawatir.

Tsubasa segera menerobos gerombolan orang-orang yang mengerubuti tubuh adik tersayangnya itu. Di gendongnya tubuh adiknya, terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya. Ia mendekati pelayan yang ada di dekat tubuh Mikan.

"Anak ini kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa padanya.

"Ano, tadi dia tak sengaja meminum gelas yang berisi anggur yang sedikit keras."

Tsubasa mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke dalam rumah tuan rumah. Misaki segera berlari kecil menyusul langkah Tsubasa. Saat Tsubasa dan Misaki berjalan tak jauh dari Yuka, Yuka melihat mereka.

"Eh? Mereka kenapa?" tanya Yuka pada Izumi.

"Apa?" tanya Izumi balik sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Yuka.

Izumi melihat seseorang yang di gendong anak lelakinya, dan seseorang itu adalah Mikan.

"Itu Mikan!" seru Izumi sambil berjalan menyusul Tsubasa dan Misaki.

Yuka, Ioran, dan Kaoru segera berjalan menyusul mereka kedalam rumah.

Tsubasa dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh Mikan di sofa terdekat.

"Mikan kenapa, Tsubasa?" tanya Izumi khawatir.

"Iya Tsubasa, Mikan kenapa? Sakit?" tambah Yuka.

"Tenang Tou-san, Kaa-san. Mikan cuma nggak kuat minum aja," jawab Tsubasa.

"Ha? Minum! Mikan Minum?" seru Yuka sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Iya, dia tadi nggak sengaja ngambil gelas yang isinya anggur keras." Terang Tsubasa.

"Anggur?" gumam Yuka.

"Kaa-san sih, ultah anak di bawah umur malah menyediakan anggur keras." celetuk Natsume yang datang tiba-tiba.

Seketika semua memandang Kaoru, kecuali Mikan dan Natsume tentunya.

"Ehehe, maaf ya~" Kaoru cengengesan.

"Kaoru-san!" seru Yuka sambil mengelurkan aura yang 'mematikan'.

Kaoru mengkerut di hadapan Yuka, ia celingak-celinguk mencari pertolongan. Begini-begini Yuka kalau ngamuk nyeremin, seperti setan yang turun (bukannya naik?) dari neraka.

"Um, sebaiknya Mikan-chan di apa kan sekarang?" tanya Misaki memecahkan aura yang tak mengenakkan itu.

"Tidurkan saja dulu di situ," sahut Yuka. "Kaoru-san. Mari. Kita. Selesaikan. Urusan. Kita." Tambah Yuka sambil menyeret Kaoru pergi. Kaoru hanya pasrah akan nasibnya.

"Tabahkan dirimu, Kaoru-san." Batin semua yang ada di sana.

**End Normal pov**

**Mikan pov**

Ku buka kelopak mataku pelan-pelan. Secerca sinar matahari yang terpantul dari kaca di pintu beranda, menimpa ke dua bola mataku. Silau! Tunggu! Sejak kapan kamarku mempunyai beranda sendiri?. Ku sipitkan mataku mencoba melihat sekeliling tanpa terhalau sinar matahari. Loh? Kenapa dinding kamarku berwarna hitam-putih? Sejak kapan kamarku di renovasi?. Uhm, sepertinya aku pernah ke ruangan seperti ini deh.

"Kau sudah bangun... Mikan?"

sebuah suara sedikit berat menyapaku. Suara itu! Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Dia ...

"Crim, ah Natsume!" pekikku tertahan.

Ah! Pantas aku merasa pernah ke ruangan ini, ini kan kamar Natsume!. Tunggu! Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ke dinginan. Aku menaikkan selimut hingga sampai di daguku.

Eh? A, apa ini? Ke, kenapa seperti ini? Ke, kenapa tubuhku telanjang di bawah selimut?. Tidaaak!.

"Semalam sangat menyenangkan ya," suara Natsume seolah menggelitik telingaku.

Aku menoleh lagi kepadanya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah menangis sambil berusaha memberikan death glare terbaikku padanya.

"Ekspresi-mu sekarang seperti anak kucing yang ingin di pungut saja, apa kau ingin ku pungut?" tanyanya sambil mencium beberapa helai rambutku.

Hiks, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-chan!

"TIIIDDDAAAAAKKK!"

-TBC-

* * *

Hue hue, aku sedikit merinding waktu bikin bagian akhir" ini XD

Hiks, padahal awal di chapter ini seharusnya udah tamat

Tapi seiring saat aku ngetik ide-ide lain berseliweran

Akhirnya malah ngebikin nih fanfic masih berlanjut

Seperti yang tertulis di atas, nanti di chapter-chapter yang akan datang aku bikin Mikan dan Aoi pindah sekolah ke Gakuen Alice

Tapi Aoi ntar cuma jadi pemeran pembantu (Aoi : hiks hiks)

Pokoknya tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! XD

**REVIEW, please?**


	6. Semua Serba Baru!

Chapter 6 UPDATE!

Hoe? Aku bener-bener seneng banget!

Setengah nggak percaya waktu ngebaca review-an kalian semua

Hahaha, aku sudah yakin kalo kalian pasti bingung sama 'itu'-nya Mikan dan 'hal' yang terjadi di akhir chapter 5 *tertawa nista+kePeDean*

Nah, aku mau ngebalas review kalian di sini aja ya!

**Icha yukina clyne **: hahaha, gitu ya? makasih ya udah 'setia' membaca fanfic nista-ku ini XD 'itu' ya? 'itu' tuh 'sesuatu' yang asli udah ada di manga GA ini kok, kamu pasti bisa nebak deh ;) haha, ok ok! bakal aku usahakan untuk mengabulkannya~ kamu penasaran, aku kegirangan! XD tunggu aja kelanjutannya ok? ;)

**Misyel** : nggak kok, ini bukan rated M! Aku jamin nggak ada rated M di sini~ (yaah, mungkin ada sdikit lah :p) nah, di chapter ini penasaran-mu tentang yang terjadi di akhir chapter 5 akan sirna XD

**Aline light **: hehe, sulit di tebak? masa' sih? tapi memang sih, orang ide-nya & tujuan akhir nya aja berubah-ubah makanya harap maklum kalau critanya berubah-ubah atau makin aneh *pundung* bener! aku setuju! emang banyak hiks DX typo ya? emang banyak *makin pundung* huaa? makasih! *bangkit dari ke-pundung-an* nggak di tamat-tamatin? wah, nggak janji deh =3 hahaha, di chapter ini penasaran tentang akhir chapter 5 bakal sirna kok! met nikmati ya~

**Rihiko Hazuki-chan** : ha? cekikikan? waaah, aku juga waktu ngebaca ulang cekikikan nggak jelas juga sih XD hehehe, baca aja di chapter ini! 'itu' tuh 'sesuatu' yang udah asli ada di manga GA sendiri kok~ kalau kamu nebak sendiri mungkin tebakan kamu bener! pokoknya baca aja deh kelanjutannya! *sok bikin penasaran*

Makasih banyak yang udah review atau pun yang cuma baca tanpa kasih review~

Udah, nggak usah basa basi lagi

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi XD

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Warning : GaJe, OOC, Typo(s), banyak pov, cerita tak menentu, Basi, Abal, dsb dsb dll

Summary : Saat mereka bertatap muka secara langsung untuk ke dua kalinya. "Kau!" seru ke duanya sambil saling menunjuk.

**Sekolah Baru, Asrama Baru, Teman Baru, Semua Serba Baru!**

* * *

**Mikan pov**

"TIIIDDDAAAAAKKK!"

Aku jatuh terjerembab dari kasur dan sukses mencium lantai marmer kamarku.

Ha? Loh? Kok aku bisa ada di sini? Aku berusaha berdiri sambil bertumpu pada pinggir-pinggir kasurku. Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan kasar.

"Mikan? Ada apa?" Nii-chan menerobos masuk ke kamarku dengan masih menggunakan piyamanya.

Aku menghempaskan pantatku di kasurku. Aku berusaha menormalkan nafasku yang seperti habis berlari keliling kota 100x. Aku memegang kepalaku, pusing.

"Kamu masih pusing, Mikan?" tanya Nii-chan sambil duduk di depanku.

"Hu-uh, pusing sekali Nii-chan." Gumamku sambil memijat pelan keningku.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membawakan sesuatu yang dapat mengurangi rasa pusing itu," Nii-chan berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kamarku.

Aku memandang berkeliling, melihat senti demi senti kamarku. Ini memang kamarku. Aku melirik tubuhku, aku mengenakan piyama dengan motif polkadot. Oh! Berarti yang tadi hanya mimpi! Iya kan? Pasti!. Huuh, untung itu hanya mimpi! Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar tak akan bisa menikah!. Aku meringis saat mengingat mimpi tadi.

Oya, kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar ya? Aku tak ingat kalau semalam aku tidur di kamar. Yang kuingat hanya seuletan bayangan pesta semalam. Kalau nggak salah waktu itu aku asal ngambil gelas terus minum minuman yang ada di gelas itu, lalu semuanya gelap. Wah, jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya tuh minuman. Pintu kamarku berderit, Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah pintu.

"Nih, Mikan. Minum ini," perintah Nii-chan sambil menyodorkan gelas keramik kecil yang berisi cairan yang mengepul.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil menerima gelas itu.

"Lemon Tea hangat," jawab Nii-chan

Aku menyesapnya sedikit.

"Uhm, enak!" celetukku, aku langsung menghabiskannya hingga tetes terakhir (jadi inget iklan susu XD).

"Siapa dulu donk yang buat!"

"Emang siapa?"

"Ya Nii-chan lah!" sahutnya Nii-chan bangga.

"Ouw,"

"Kok cuma 'ouw'?"

"Terus apaan dong?"

"Ya, apa kek."

"Iih, ngarep aku muji gitu? Nggak bakal lah,"

"Dasar, Chibi!" Nii-chan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Nii-chan! Ini kepala! Di buatnya itu 9 bulan! 9 bulan itu lama tau! Jadi jangan di gituin lagi!" raungku sambil menjauhkan kepalaku dari tangan Nii-chan.

"Yeee, aku kan cuma mengacak-acak rambutnya bukan kepalanya!" bela Nii-chan.

"Sama aja! Kan rambut nempel di kepala, jadi secara nggak langsung Nii-chan mainin kepalaku!" sahutku tak mau kalah.

"Ah, terserah kau saja lah Chibi." Aku tersenyum puas.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku kemarin kenapa Nii-chan?"

"Cuma pingsan gara-gara minum,"

"Oh.. Eh? Minum?"

"Ya, kamu nggak sengaja minum gelas yang berisi anggur keras. Gara-gara itu, Kaoru-san sampai 'babak belur' di tangan Kaa-san."

"Wew, ada setan yang bangkit dari neraka donk!" celetukku tertarik.

"Siapa yang 'setan yang bangkit dari neraka', Mikan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat ku hafal.

Aku dan Nii-chan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku.

"Kaa-san!" seru kami berbarengan.

"E-eh, bukan siapa-siapa kok Kaa-san!" sahutku.

"Iya Kaa-san, bukan siapa-siapa!" tambah Nii-chan.

Aku dan Nii-chan tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Huh, yaudah. Cepat kalian berganti pakaian, Tou-san dan Kaa-san udah nunggu kalian dari tadi buat sarapan bersama!" ujar Kaa-san dengan nada kesal.

"Iya-iya!" jawab kami berdua.

Kaa-san segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Kemudian Nii-chan meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku. Aku langsung cuci muka dan menggosok gigiku. Kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan lekas berganti pakaian.

'Tok tok tok'

"Mikan! Cepat! Di tunggu Tou-san lho!" suara Nii-chan mengaggetkanku.

"Iya iya!"

Aku segera keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi Tou-san!" aku duduk di kursi sebelah Tou-san.

"Pagi, Mikan."

"Uhm? Kaa-san mana?" tanyaku pada Nii-chan yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Di dapur tuh," jawabnya.

"Oh iya Mikan, karena liburan sudah hampir berakhir, besok kita ke Gakuen Alice untuk mengurus kepindahanmu ya? Tou-san yang mengurusnya, tapi kamu besok harus ikut karena besok kamu harus mengerjakan test yang sudah di siapkan." Terang Tou-san.

"Uhm, baiklah Tou-san!" aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku pada Tou-san.

Kaa-san menghampiri kami dengan mangkok besar berisi nasi goreng yang masih mengepul.

"Nasi Goreng Seafood~" celetuk Kaa-san sambil meletakkan mangkok itu di meja.

Aku dan Nii-chan berebut untuk mengambil nasi goreng itu.

"Aku dulu!"

"Aku dulu, Chibi!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Yang lebih adil, Tou-san dulu!"

"Huuuu!" aku dan Nii-chan menyoraki Tou-san, sedangkan Kaa-san hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kami.

- 1 Minggu kemudian - (Skipnya banyak amat ==")

Liburan 2 minggu itu terasa sangat singkat bagiku, dan sekarang aku sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk menuju sekolah baruku. Hum, hari ini masih hari libur sih. Tapi karena aku akan bersekolah ke sekolah yang memiliki asramanya, jadi aku akan ke sana 1 hari lebih awal. Lagi pula kata Nii-chan hari ini pasti sudah ada beberapa anak yang telah balik ke sekolah sisanya mungkin balik besok. Mungkin ingin melewati hari pertama kali ya?.

Dengan susah payah aku menarik koperku, membawanya menuju teras. Di teras Nii-chan, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san sedang menungguku.

"Kau ini lama sekali, Chibi!" runtuk Nii-chan sambil berkacang pinggang.

"Cewek kan emang biasanya lama!" sahutku.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jaga diri ya di sana." Ujar Kaa-san mengingatkan.

Aku dan Nii-chan mengangguk.

"Ayo kita lekas pergi," seru Tou-san sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang telah di siapkan sebelumnya.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi ya!" salamku sambil berlari menyusul Tou-san yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nii-chan! Bawain koperku!" seruku sambil cekikikan.

Dapat kulihat dengan sudut mataku Nii-chan yang sepertinya berdecak sambil menyeret koperku dan kopernya. Aku terkikik melihatnya. Ku buka pintu mobil dan segera duduk di kursi belakang kursi kemudi, di depan tempat dudukku sudah ada sopir dan Tou-san di sebelah kiri. Tak lama terdengar suara bagasi di tutup dengan keras, kemudian pintu di sebelah kiriku di buka dan Nii-chan segera menghemparkan dirinya di sampingku. Kemudian perlahan-lahan mobil berjalan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Yukihira.

(Nah, perjalanannya kita skip saja! XD uhm, oya! Gakuen Alice ada di kota yang sedikit jauh dari kota tempat Mikan tinggal. Abaikan saja cerita di chapter 3 yang aku ketik kalau Mikan datang ke mal terbesar di kotanya *bagi yang udah baca lebih dulu, karena udah aku ganti XD* bayangkan saja kalau ketikan itu nggak pernah ada! *maksa* ah, abaikan saja tulisan itu ==") *ocehan author yang nggak penting*

Akhirnya mobil ini berhenti juga! Dengan terburu-buru aku membuka pintu mobil di sebelah kananku dan berdiri di samping mobil. Sopir keluargaku segera menurunkan koper milikku dan Nii-chan. Nii-chan segera mengambil kopernya dan akan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Nii-chan! Kau mau meninggalkanku ya?" seruku kesal.

Nii-chan membalikkan badannya menatapku kesal. Tou-san segera keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di samping Nii-chan.

"Tsubasa, antarlah dulu Mikan ke ruang kepala sekolah dan kemudian temani dia ke asramanya." Perintah Tou-san lembut.

Nii-chan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Iya, iya! Ayo cepat, Chibi!" seru Nii-chan sebal.

Horee! Untung ada Tou-san!. Aku segera memeluk tubuh Tou-san dan kemudian menyeret koperku mengikuti langkah Nii-chan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Tou-san!" seruku saat Tou-san masuk kedalam mobil lagi, beliau mengangkat tangannya sekilas. Dan kemudian mobil itu telah meluncur hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Nii-chan dan berlari kecil menyeimbangi langkahnya.

"Nii-chan, Misaki-nee-san sudah balik ke sini belum?"

"Sepertinya nanti sore dia sampai di sini, kenapa?"

"Uhm, tak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong di sini luas juga ya, kira-kira berapa ya luasnya?" tanyaku sambil berpikir.

"Kira-kira 260.000 hektar," (author ngasal loh! tapi ini 1/3 dari luas wilayah tokyo! XD) sahut Nii-chan.

"Ha? yang benar Nii-chan! Luas sekali!" mulutku ternganga saat aku membayangkan wilayah sekolah ini secara keseluruhan.

"Tapi hampir 60%nya adalah hutan, aku tak pernah masuk ke hutan itu lebih dari 2km." Tambahnya lagi.

"Wew, memang ada apa ya di hutan itu kok sampai masuk ke wilayah sekolah~"

Aku yang sedang melamun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, gomen gomen!" ujarku spontan sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Oh, Tsubasa? Kenapa kau ke sini?" sebuah suara sedikit kemayu (tau nggak maksudku?) bertanya pada Nii-chan.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan ku lihat seorang lelaki (atau wanita? XD) yang mengenakan pakaian berenda-renda di sana-sini.

"Oh ini, aku mau mengantarkan anak ini ke tempat kepala sekolah." Jawab Nii-chan sambil menunjukku.

(Eh, di manga tempat yang di datengin Naru waktu Mikan baru masuk GA tuh tempat kepala sekolah bukan? ==" Yang ada orang misteriusnya itu loh, maksudku orangnya nggak di liatin wajahnya).

Lelaki itu kemudian memandangku, sedetik kemudian ia berwajah cerah.

"Ooh, jadi ini adikmu itu? Mikan-chan kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Nii-chan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Mikan, kenalkan ini Narumi-sensei tapi murid-murid di sini lebih 'akrab' memanggilnya Naru." Nii-chan memperkenalkan aku dengannya.

"Mikan Yukihira (namanya jadi aneh =="), mohon bantuannya!" sekali lagi aku membungkuk pada Naru.

"Iya, mohon bantuannya juga ya Mikan-chan!" sahut Naru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah Naru, aku titip Mikan ya! Kau kan guru di sini, tolong antarkan Mikan ke tempat kepala sekolah dan asramanya nanti. Jangan lupa juga kelasnya. Jaa~" Nii-chan berjalan meninggalkanku, kali ini ia takku tahan. Aku memandang Naru yang tengah ngomel-ngomel

"Ha? Tuh anak nggak ada sopan-sopannya sama guru! Awas aja kalau udah ketemu di kelas!" Naru dengan semangat mengutuki Nii-chan.

Aduuh, kapan aku bisa ke asrama? Aku dengan sengaja batuk kecil mengingatkan akan 'tugas' yang dilimpahkan Nii-chan padanya. Naru menoleh padaku.

"Oh iya, kalau gitu ayo Mikan-chan!" Ia berjalan mendahuluiku, aku langsung berjalan mengekor padanya.

Naru membawaku ke suatu ruangan yang sangat besar. Aku di suruhnya duduk di sana dan ia sendiri memasuki ruangan lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Aku duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana dan melamun. Hm, Aoi gimana ya? Apa dia sudah pindah ke sini?. Tak lama kemudian Naru muncul dan mengajakku keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dulu aku kira kau tak punya 'itu' Mikan-chan, karena kau nggak masuk ke sekolah ini. Tak aku sangka ternyata kau memilikinya, tapi kenapa kau baru masuk ke sekolah ini sekarang? Tsubasa saja sudah lama di sini,"

"Aku tak di beritahu oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san tentang 'itu' Narumi-sensei, lagipula mereka tak pernah mengajakku memasuki sekolah ini." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong, 'itu'-mu apa Mikan-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

**Flashback**

_Aku memakan makananku sambil sesekali menjawab obrolan Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Nii-chan._

_"Apa kamu sudah tau tentang 'sesuatu' pada dirimu Mikan?" Tou-san bertanya padaku._

_Aku menoleh padanya._

_"'Sesuatu' apa Tou-san?" tanyaku balik dengan bingung._

_"'Itu'! masa kamu nggak tau sih Mikan?" tanya Kaa-san juga._

_"Apaan sih?" aku makin bingung dibuatnya._

_"Hem, begini Mikan. Kamu kenapa ingin masuk ke sekolahku?" giliran Nii-chan yang bertanya._

_"Nemenin Aoi," jawabku singkat._

_Mereka bertiga melotot._

_"Cuma itu?" seru mereka kaget._

_"Uhm, nggak sih."_

_Mata mereka bertiga seketika memancarkan sinar harapan._

_"Lalu?" tanya mereka tak sabar._

_"Lalu aku juga ingin cari suasana baru aja," jawabku tak acuh._

_Mereka menghembuskan nafas kecewa._

_"Begini Mikan, orang yang berhasil masuk di sekolahku itu bukan orang biasa. Mereka memiliki 'sesuatu' yang dibutuhkan oleh negara," terang Nii-chan._

_"Jadi itu yang Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Nii-chan maksud dengan 'itu'?"_

_"Iya, 'sesuatu' atau 'itu' bernama Alice. Dan keluarga kita selalu memiliki Alice, dan setiap orang pemilik Alice selalu masuk sekolah Gakuen Alice dengan suka rela maupun di paksa." Tambah Tou-san._

_"Lalu? Kalau aku punya Alice, kenapa aku tak bersekolah di Gakuen Alice?" tanyaku lagi._

_"Karena Kami menyembunyikan keberadaan Alice-mu," jawab Kaa-san enteng._

_"Kenapa?" tanyaku tuk kesekian kalinya._

_"Karena Kami ingin kau tak di monopoli oleh sekolah dan negara," mata Kaa-san berkaca-kaca._

_"Alasan yang simple," ujarku melecehkan alasan Kaa-san._

_"Memang kamu sudah siap untuk memasuki sekolah itu, Mikan?" tanya Tou-san._

_"Siap kok, Tou-san!" sahutku semangat._

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita ke sekolah itu untuk mengurusnya." lanjut Tou-san._

_"Oh ya, Alice itu apa?"_

_"Alice itu, suatu kekuatan seperti sihir lah. Dan Alice tiap orang berbeda, kadang ada yang sama sih. Dan Alice tiap orang biasanya hanya 1, tapi terkadang ada juga yang memiliki 2 atau bahkan lebih." jawab Nii-chan panjang lebar._

_"Kalau gitu, Alice Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Nii-chan apa?"_

_"Tou-san, Nullification Alice"_

_"Kaa-san, Stealing Alice"_

_"Dan aku, Shadow Manipulation Alice"_

_"Wah, kalau Misaki-nee-san apa Nii-chan?"_

_"Kalo milik Misaki itu Doppelganger Alice" Jawab Nii-chan._

_"Lalu? Kalau aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri._

_"Uhm, Alice-mu adalah ..."_

**End Flashback**

"Nullification Alice, Penihilan." Jawabku. "Kalau Narumi-sensei?"

"Pheromone Alice," sahutnya smabil tersenyum lebar.

Pheromone? Pantas daya tariknya sangat kuat. Aku memandanginya dari atas kebawah.

"Oya Mikan, kau akan masuk ke kelas 3B dari bagian SMP. Dan aku adalah Wali Kelasmu," ujarnya.

"Gedung SMP dimana?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling kami.

Sekarang kami sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, aku sudah lupa sejak kapan kami berjalan di jalan setapak?. Tiba-tiba Narumi-sensei berhenti tepat di perempatan jalan setapak itu.

"Nah, jalan sebelah kiri itu menuju ke gedung SD dan asrama SD," ia menunjuk jalan setapak sebelah kiri yang aku tak tahu berujung di mana. "Sebelah kanan itu menuju Gedung Rumah Sakit, Gakuen Alice" ia menujuk jalan setapak sebelah kanan, di kejauhan terlihat gedung berwarna putih yang tampak megah. "Dan yang ada di depan kita, jalan yang menuju gedung SMP dan SMA, dan juga ke asrama SMP dan SMA, dan juga ke Central Town kumpulan toko-toko di Gakuen Alice." Narumi-sensei melanjutkan perjalanannya, Aku segera berjalan mengikutinya.

"Em, sepertinya kita harus menaiki sesuatu karena jarak gedung SMP masih jauh." Sahutnya tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah kendaraan seperti mobil terbuka dari arah belakang kami, dan kendaraan itu berhenti tepat di samping Narumi-sensei. Dengan sigap Narumi-sensei segera duduk di salah satu kursi, aku segera duduk di kursi di belakangnya. Kendaraan itu kemudian berjalan menelusuri jalan yang ada di depan kami.

"Oh, iya Mikan-chan. Kita langsung saja ke asrama bagian SMP saja ya? Nanti aku akan mengenalkan beberapa murid yang sekelas denganmu untuk mengajakmu berkeliling. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah Narumi-sensei saja,"

Jalan setapak itu bercabang 3 dan kendaraan yang aku tumpangi berhenti.

"Nah, kalau yang jalas lurus itu menuju gedung dan asrama SMA, dan yang sebelah kanan menuju Central Town." Lagi-lagi Narumi-sensei menunjuk ke arah depan dan jalan sebelah kanan. "Dan yang sebelah kiri ini menuju gedung dan asrama SMP," tambahnya.

Kendaraan yang kami tumpangi kembali berjalan dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri menuju gedung dan asrama SMP. Di kejauhan dapat kulihat sebuah gedung yang sedikit besar dengan atap berwarna merah bata, dan terdapat beberapa pohon rindang di sekitar gedung itu. Kendaraan ini berhenti tepat di depan gedung itu. Narumi-sensei melompat turun dari kendaraan ini, ia membantuku menurunkan koperku.

"Nah, ini asrama bagian SMP Mikan-chan!" seru Narumi-sensei sambil menunjuk gedung itu. "Dan jika kau menyelusuri jalan setapak ini terus, kau akan menuju ke arah gedung SMP!" tambahnya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasannya. Tiba-tiba datang cowok dan cewek seumuran denganku yang mendekat.

"Ah, Tobita! Imai! Ini murid baru itu, kalian sebagai perwakilan kelas aku 'utus' untuk mengenalkan Mikan pada seluk beluk sekolah ini. Nah Mikan, ini Tobita dan Imai.. Aku harap kalian dapat berteman dengan baik. Sudah ya, Jaa~" Narumi-sensei berjalan menjauh.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dua orang teman baruku itu, aku tersenyum simpul.

"Namamu Mikan, kan? Kenalkan, aku Yuu Tobita dan dia Hotaru Imai." Ujar cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangan, sedangkan si cewek hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menjabat tangan Tobita.

"Mikan, Mikan Yukihira."

"Nah Mikan, pertama-tama kita akan ke kamarmu." Ujar Hotaru sambil berjalan mendahului menuju ke dalam gedung itu.

"Ayo, Mikan." Sahut Yuu sambil mengambil alih koperku. Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah mereka berdua.

"Oya, di sini pembagian kamar, uang saku, dan makanan tergantung oleh Rank Star kita." Celetuk Yuu.

"Lalu? Rank star-ku apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kami menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Tadi waktu Naru memanggil kami, dia bilang Rank Star-mu _Triple Star_ dan dia sebelumnya sudah menitipkan ini pada kami untukmu." Hotaru menjulurkan tangannya memperlihatkan 3 bintang yang ada di genggamannya. "Ambil lah," tambahnya.

Aku mengambilnya dan memandanginya.

"Karena kau _Triple Star_, jadi kamarmu berada di lantai 4." Terang Yuu.

"Lantai 4?" ulangku sambil menoleh padanya.

"Yups! karena lantai 1 hanya berisi ruang makan, dapur, ruang berkumpul, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan di lantai 2 berisi kamar untuk _Single Star_, lantai 3 untuk _Double Star_, dan lantai 4 untuk _Triple Star_." Ujar Hotaru.

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tanda aku mengerti.

"Dan di lantai teratas, lantai 5 adalah kamar untuk _Special Star_." Tambah Hotaru.

"_Special Star_?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, itu adalah Rank Star tertinggi diantara Rank Star yang lain." Jawab Yuu.

"Oya, Hotaru, Yuu..."

"Panggil saja Iinchou," potong Yuu.

"Uhm ya Iinchou, kemana orang-orang yang lain? Kenapa asrama ini sepi?" tanyaku sambil melihat lorong yang sepi.

"Mereka sebagian ada yang belum balik dari rumah mereka, dan ada juga yang sedang jalan-jalan di wilayah sekolah." Jawab Iinchou.

Tak terasa kami sudah berada di lantai 4. Wah, di lantai 4 hanya ada 14 kamar saja! Sedikit sekali. Hotaru dan Iinchou menghampiri sebuah kamar yang berada di dekat balkon. Wah, dapat kamar di dekat balkon! Asyik!. Hotaru membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar dan mempersilakanku masuk, aku segera memasuki kamar baruku itu. Hm, luasnya hampir sama dengan kamarku di rumah!. Iichou menaruh koperku di depan almari.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hotaru.

"Asyik!" jawabku ngaco. "Eh, kok di lantai 4 ini hanya ada 14 kamar saja?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena ini area _Triple Star_," jawab Hotaru santai.

"Memangnya ada berapa orang _Triple Star _di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di bagian SMP hanya ada 4 orang dari kelas kita, dan 3 dari kelas yunior kita." jawab Iinchou.

"Sedikit sekali!" seruku.

"Iya, rata-rata siswa dan siswi bagian SMP memiliki _Single Star _dan _Double Star_." tambah Iinchou.

"Oh, lalu kalau _Special Star_?"

"Di bagian SMP cuma ada satu, yaitu..."

"Ah, Mikan. Sebaiknya kau rapikan dulu kamar barumu ini, dan sebaiknya kau besok temui kami di ruang makan agar kita dapat berangkat sekolah bersama. Karena aku sedang sibuk sekarang jadi tidak bisa untuk mengajakmu berkeliling. Jaa~"

Hotaru berjalan meninggalkan kamarku. Iinchou pun segera berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Jaa, Mikan-chan. Kalau ada apa-apa cari saja aku di kamar sebelah," pamit Iinchou.

"Mm, arigatou!"

(Keesokan harinya)

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berisi meja yang panjang. Aku melihat sekeliling mencari 2 orang teman sekelasku. Tiba-tiba bahuku di tepuk seseorang.

"Ohayou," salam Hotaru lalu berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan," sapa Iinchou sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau tak sarapan?" tanyanya.

"Ohayou, Iinchou. Ya!" jawabku.

Aku dan Iinchou segera menghampiri Hotaru yang sedang makan.

"Kalau kalian tidak lekas makan, kita akan terlambat." Ujar Hotaru datar.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Aku segera mengambil kursi di sebelahnya.

Aku mengambil sebuah piring dan segera mengisinya dengan berbagai makanan.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Ayo!" Hotaru berjalan keluar dari asrama.

"Cho, chotto! Aku baru makan! Ah!" aku tergesa-gesa menyusul mereka.

Kami bertiga berlari dengan terburu-buru. Di kejauhan terlihat sebuah gedung yang megah bagaikan kastil. Sepertinya itu gedung bagian SMP. Kami berlari di lorong-lorong yang sudah sepi. Jangan-jangan kami sudah sangat terlambat?.

"Oh iya Iinchou, siapa pemegang _Special Star_ di sini?"

"Dia bernama ..."

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!"

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Aku memandang keatas melihat sebuah papan kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu itu, 3B.

"Mikan, tunggulah di sini sampai kau disuruh masuk." perintah Hotaru.

"Mm!"

Hotaru dan Iinchou masuk kedalam kelas. Aku dapat mendengar teriakan yang berkumandang setelah Hotaru dan Iinchou memasuki kelas itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian kelas kembali tenang, dan terdengar suara khas Naru.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru." suara Naru terdengar sampai lorong.

"Cowok?"

"Atau cewek?"

"Cantik kah?"

"Keren kah?"

"Dari keluarga mana?"

terdengar teriakkan dari suara yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Tenang-tenang semuanya! Nah, Mikan-chan. Masuk lah!" perintah Naru.

Aku membuka pintu itu, menyongsong teman-teman dan kelas baruku...

-TBC-

* * *

Uaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6

Aku ngantuuuk!

Pulang sekolah langsung nonton dorama sampai jam 9 malam begini DX

Hari pertama back to school aku diisi dengan acara salam-salaman satu sekolah

Yaampun, tanganku capek salaman dengan orang-orang DX

Hiks hiks, mana besok aku ada mata pelajaran OR yang masuk jam 5.30 DX

Habis itu ada imunisasi

ckckck, nih sekolahku kok udah kelas segini masih aja ada imunisasi segala

Hiks, mana aku takut di suntik~ hua hua huaaa *guling-guling*

Aduh, malah curhat ==" sudahlah, abaikan saja curhatan author yang nggak mutu ini

Maaf ya kalau nggak terlalu seru *nunduk-nunduk*

Oya, maaf nanti kalau chapter-chapter selanjutnya nanti lama update

Dengan adanya sekolah, aku makin sibuk

Apa lagi sejak bulan oktober nanti aku bakal ikut kursus mata pelajaran dan kursus renang

Hehe, aku pengen jago renang nih XD

Yah, curhat lagi =="

Ah, besok hari rabu aku ada test bahasa jepang nih do' biar nggak kena remidi ya minna-san!

Ah, sudah cukup curhatannya!

Tunggu kelanjutan chapter selanjutnya ya!

**REVIEW, please?**


	7. Hari Pertama

Chapter 7 UPDATE!

Haaaiiii! Tsu bangkit bentar dari ke-hiatus-an nih xD

Hiks, aku terharu ternyata ada aja yang setia membaca yang nista ini xD

Maaf ya lama update~ *pundung*

Lagi males + nggak ada ide buat fanfic sih (readers : alesan! kalo nggak ada ide kenapa bikin 2 fanfic oneshot, hayo?) #plak xD

Nah, ini balasan review dari aku!

**Umenomiya Kaa-hhhg / Anna**: hontou ni? ah, yokatta ne.. arigatou karena udah 'setia' membaca yang nista ini XD suka? beneran? makasih! nggak kok nggak lancang. Tuh, klik Sign Up yang ada di sebelah pojok kanan atas itu loh! ;)

**Icha yukina clyne** : reaksinya? silakan baca chapter ini! XD iya, Natsume belum tahu kok! iya! di sini, Mikan aku jadiin seperti 'lady' yang luar biasa pintar dan cantik, tapi tetep saja ceroboh seperti di manga XD. Karena Mikan juga baru tau tentang jadi dia belum bisa mengendalikan seperti di awal manga aslinya. Yosh! ini udah update jadi silakan di baca!

**Rihiko Hazuki-chan** : iya, maklum Mikan kan memang seperti itu aslinya, tanpa pikir panjang langsung bertindak! XD. Haha, tentu saja! di sini aku masih mempertahankan ke 'asli'an dari manga aslinya kok! (jangan percaya! orang banyak yang OOC gini ==") nggak apa-apa kok! :D

**Aline light **: haha, saya di ketawain hiks, *pundung* setuju! memang di chapter kemarin aku ngerasa kalo percakapannya terlalu banyak & nggak bermutu! , iya, sekarang tiap bikin mau bikin yang akhirannya bikin penasaran biar makin banyak yang setia membaca fanfic ini XD udah lebih baik? beneran? yokatta ne~ :D yaiya dong mimpi, kalo nggak mimpi nih fanfic pindah ke rated M dong XP iya, di chapter kemarin memang nggak ada Natsume ataupun konflik :( haha, aku baru nyadar kalo tiap aku bikin nih fanfic di chapter genap selalu nggak ada konflik yang berarti DX tapi untungnya di chapter ganjil selalu dapat sedikit memuaskan para readers! tapi kayanya di chapter ini nggak dapat memuaskan readers deh T^T hehe, iya! tapi harap maklum ya kalo ntar nggak secepat dulu XP

**Misyel** : yang bakal terjadi? aku juga nggak tau! #plak hehe, silakan baca saja sendiri ya! XD iya, ini sudah di update kok! maaf ya kalo lama *pundung*

**aLmaaa** : nih! *nyodorin chapter 7 tepat di depan muka al* udah Tsu update! jadi sekarang giliran al R&R~! awas kalo nggak di R&R *kasih deathglare* xD

Nah, nggak usah basa basi lagi!

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi XD

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Warning : AU, GaJe, OOC, Typo(s), banyak pov, cerita tak menentu, Basi, Abal, dsb dsb dll

**Hari Pertama**

* * *

**Natsume pov**

Aku melihat sekeliling kelas. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua melihat ke arah pintu? Tertarikkah mereka dengan si anak baru? Apa bagusnya sih, si anak baru itu. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursiku. Tunggu! Tadi si banci nyebutin nama si anak baru ya? Kok terasa familiar ya? Siapa ya namanya tadi? Mi.. ra? Mi.. sa? Mi.. mura?

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka, seketika seisi kelas menahan nafas. Sesosok tubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang yang di ikat dua (gaya Mikan di manga aslinya) berjalan dengan gemulai ke samping si banci. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. Semua isi kelas melotot melihat sosok itu, termasuk aku.

Tunggu! Dia kan.. Mi, Mikan? Polkadot? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Natsume, kau kenapa?" sebuah suara bertanya padaku.

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ruka."

Aku kembali menatap ke depan kelas, lebih tepatnya si anak baru, Mikan Yukihira. Lho? Kalau nggak salah Aoi juga hari ini pindah ke sini, jangan-jangan Aoi yang nyuruh Polkadot pindah ke sini? Anak cewek itu nyusahin aja sih! Aku kembali fokus melihat ke depan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Mikan Yukihira. _Yoroshiku_,"

Singkat sekali perkenalan dirinya? Eh, kalau dia pindah ke sini berarti dia punya Alice! Kira-kira Alice dia apa ya? Apa bayangan seperti milik kakaknya, si baka shadow? (Tsubasa) Kenapa aku peduli dengan Alice-nya? Aku menggeram bingung. Aku mengatur posisiku dan bersiap-siap tidur.

"Nah, sekarang kita tentukan partner dari Mikan-chan ya! Uhm, Natsume.. Mikan-chan partner-mu Natsume Hyuuga ya,"

Suara si banci itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Aku terlonjak saat dia menyebutkan namaku. Sekali lagi aku melotot, lebih tepatnya memberikan death glare terbaikku pada si banci. Polkadot memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Maaf Natsume, hanya Alice-mu saja yang cocok dengannya~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Aku diam tak menjawab omongannya. Cocok? Memang apa sih Alice si Polkadot? Kalau bayangan, dari segi mana cocoknya?. Aku mendengus kesal. kemudian aku mengatur dudukku lagi dan berusaha tidur. Tak lupa aku menaruh manga di atas wajahku.

"Ne Mikan-chan, tempat duduk kamu di ... ah, di belakang sana! Di samping Natsume."

Suara banci itu lagi-lagi membuatku kaget. Dasar banci! Tunggu! Polkadot mau duduk di sini? Di sebelah kiriku? Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dapat kurasakan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di samping kiriku. Sepertinya dia telah duduk di situ. Aku memutar-mutar bola mataku. Hm, tak masalah sih kalau Polka akan duduk di situ. Sepertinya kepindahan dia kesini akan menarik. Aku tersenyum kecil.

(jam-jam pelajaran di skip! sekarang langsung di jam pelajaran untuk masing-masing ability!)

"Ne Mikan-chan, kamu ada di kelas mana?" suara si gila masak, Anna Umenomiya membangunkanku dari tidurku.

"Iya, Mikan-chan ada di kelas mana?" tambah 'saudara kembar' Anna, Nonoko Ogasawara.

Hm, sepertinya mereka sedang bertanya tentang kelas ability si Polka. Aku jadi penasaran. Eh? Kenapa aku penasaran dengan kelas ability dia? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi saja ke kelas orang-orang aneh (Dangerous Ability).

Aku mengambil manga yang menutupi wajahku, lalu beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar dari kelas itu. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Huft, sekarang sudah dingin. Aku lupa membawa mantelku. Sudahlah, lagipula tak terlalu dingin kok.

Aku berjalan terus hingga keluar dari gedung bagian SMP. Hm, lebih baik aku bolos saja dari kelas orang-orang aneh itu. Aku berbelok ke arah hutan dan berjalan ke dalam hutan, menuju pepohonan 'milikku'.

**End Natsume pov**

**Mikan pov**

Anna dan Nonoko menodongku dengan pertanyaan yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya, aku masuk ke kelas ability mana? Tapi aku tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan malah asyik memasukan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas sekolahku. Tiba-tiba Natsume yang duduk di sampingku berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Huh? Kemana dia? Apa pergi ke kelas ability-nya?

"Mikan, kamu masuk kelas mana kok?" tanya Anna lagi.

"Iya Mikan, Kamu masuk kelas mana sih?" tambah Nonoko.

Aku menarik resleting tasku hingga menutup. Aku menyampirkan tali tas sekolahku di bahu kananku dan beranjak dari kursiku.

"Sudah dulu ya, Anna, Nonoko! Aku harus cepat pergi ke kelasku nih. Sampai nanti!" ujarku lalu berlari menjauh dari kelasku.

Dapat aku rasakan tatapan penasaran dari teman-teman baruku di kelas baruku itu. Tak aku ambil pusing tatapan itu, aku lekas berlari pergi meninggalkan gedung bagian SMP. Aku berlari terus dan terus hingga menemukan sebuah perempatan yang menghubungkan jalan menuju area SMP, SMA, Centraltown, dan jalan yang menuju ke area SD, RS, dan gedung utama. Aku berhenti tepat di tengah perempatan, aku menoleh ke arah jalan yang menuju area SMA. Samar-samar aku melihat gerombolan siswa-siswi yang memakai seragam dengan warna kecoklatan. Aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha melihat gerombolan itu dengan jelas. Ah, itu Nii-chan dan Misaki-nee-san!

Aku tersenyum lebar saat menyadari dua sosok yang sangat aku kenal itu. Tak lama kemudian gerombolan itu sudah berada di hadapanku. Dapat kulihat mulut Misaki-nee-san merengut. Huh? Kenapa?

"Mikan-chan! Kenapa kamu nggak bilang-bilang aku kalau kamu bakal ke sini? Si baka ini juga nggak bilang-bilang padaku! Dia baru bilang beberapa menit yang lalu! Jahat sekali dia!" Misaki-nee-san berteriak padaku sambil menarik-narik kerah kemeja Nii-chan.

Ugh, padahal jarakku dengan Misaki-nee-san cuma 2 meter, tapi jarak segitu masih bisa menulikan telingaku untuk sesaat. Bagaimana nasib Nii-chan ya? Nii-chan kan ada persi di samping Misaki-nee-san. Aku turut berduka atas penderitaanmu Nii-chan.

"Hehe, karena itu gara-gara aku! Aku yang menyuruh Nii-chan agar tak bilang ke Misaki-nee-san! Kan kalau bilang, bukan _surprise_ lagi namanya!" Aku memberikan senyuman lebarku.

Mulut Misaki-nee-san terbuka beberapa saat, tapi tak keluar sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Nii-chan. Misaki-nee-san mendekatiku. Aduh? Jangan-jangan aku akan di marahi olehnya? Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

"Bagus, kamu sudah berhasil membuatku kaget Mikan-chan!" sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku ragu-ragu. Aku menyipitkan mataku melihat ekspresi Misaki-nee-san seakan-akan aku curiga padanya.

"Kenapa?" Misaki-nee-san melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Oh iya, kudengar kamu memiliki alice yang langkah itu Mikan-chan?"

Aku memberikan tatapan dari-mana-kau-tahu-Misaki-nee-san-? pada Misaki-nee-san. Misaki-nee mengerling ke arah Nii-chan.

"Oh... iya,"

Misaki-nee mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan bergumam tak jelas. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan wajah ceria.

"Kalau begitu, artinya kamu masuk ke Special Ability kan? Aaah, aku senang kamu masuk ke kelasku, Mikan!" Misaki-nee berteriak sambil memelukku erat.

Aduh, telingaku sakit lagi. Aku tersenyum kecut saat melihat Nii-chan. Haaah, sepertinya hari-hariku di sini tidak semulus yang aku bayangkan. Tapi, aku harus kuat! Yosh!

"Hey Misaki! Kasian Chibi kalau kau peluk seperti itu. Bisa-bisa dia kehabisan nafas lho!" celetuk Nii-chan sambil berusaha melepaskanku dari pelukan maut Misaki-nee.

Misaki-nee melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Mulutnya merengut. Ia menatap Nii-chan sebal.

"Ah yaudah, ayo kita ke kelas!" seru Misaki-nee sambil berjalan melewati jalan yang menuju arah ke area SD, gedung utama, dan RS.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang tajam. Aku merinding. Aku mengusap bagian tengkukku. Aku menoleh ke arah pepohonan yang merupakan pinggir hutan. Kusipitkan mataku mencari sesosok makhluk yang menatapku. Tapi nihil, hanya pepohonan yang dapat kulihat.

"Mikan! Ayo!" seru Nii-chan yang mengagetkanku.

Aku terlonjak. Seketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Nii-chan.

"Iyaaa!"

Aku berlari menyusul Nii-chan dan Misaki-nee serta teman-teman mereka berdua. Uhm, mungkin yang tadi hanya perasaanku saja kali ya? Sudahlah, mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja.

"Eh? kita kok berjalan ke arah area SD sih?" tanyaku pada Nii-chan.

"Karna, gedung tempat kelas kita berada di dekat area SD,"

"Oooh,"

**End Mikan pov**

**Natsume pov**

Aku berbaring menyamping di dahan pohon yang sering aku datangi ini. Aku memandang punggung gerombolan siswa-siswi bagian SMA juga si Polka dari kelas Special Ability yang berjalan menjauh. Sejak tadi, gerombolan itu telah mengusikku dengan suara mereka yang berisik. Apalagi suara milik cewek si bayangan. Bikin tuli aja!

Oh, jadi si Polka ada di Special Ability. Tunggu! Tadi ceweknya si bayangan bilang kalau alice Polka itu alice yang langka. Memangnya alice apa sih? Eh? kenapa aku ambil pusing dengan alice si Polka? Huh, aku tak ada hubungannya dengan alice Polka.

Hazel, kenapa sifatmu sangat berbeda dengan si Polka sih? Lho? Polka dan Hazel kan orang yang sama! Tapi, kenapa sifat mereka sangat berbeda ya?

Dulu sejak aku mengobrol dengannya (lewat MSN) aku jadi OL MSN tiap hari. Mengobrol dengannya. Menceritakan hari-hariku padanya. Menuturkan keluh kesahku. Aku merasa nyaman mengobrol dengannya. Tapi, sejak aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Di kamarku. Aku menjadi sedikit mengambil jarak dengannya, seolah-olah aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Kenapa aku dulu mengatakan kata-kata yang tak pantas waktu dia tak sengaja masuk ke kamarku? Oh Kami-sama! Tolong izinkan aku mengulang waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahanku itu.

Hazel, orang yang aku sukai. Dia ada di sini. Tapi aku tak bisa menggapainya. Hazel. Polka. Beberapa detik kemudian aku terjerembah dalam kegelapan (tidur).

**End Natsume pov**

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**Hoeeee, maaf kalo supeeeer pendek

Tsu udah nggak ada ide sama sekali

Maaf ya

Tsu sekarang lagi sibuk sama sekolah, sama masahal pribadi Tsu sendiri, juga masalah-masalah yang

Tsu sekarang juga sedang menggarap fic Tsu yang Mikan Sakura Destiny dan juga sedang membuat cerita untuk memuaskan seorang teman Tsu

Sekali lagi maaf ya, gomen ne~

Kalo review di fic ini bertambah banyaaaak, Tsu janji, Tsu bakal ngelanjutin + namatin fic ini kok!

Untuk kelanjutannya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya! (tapi kelihatannya masih lama)

**REVIEW, please?**


	8. I like you? I love you?

Chapter 8 UPDATE!

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi XD

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Warning : AU, GaJe, OOC, Typo(s), banyak pov, cerita tak menentu, Basi, Abal, dsb dsb dll

**I like you? I love you?**

* * *

**Normal pov**

Mikan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju persimpangan yang ada di dekat asramanya. Bibir mungilnya melantunkan senandung-senandung kecil yang menemani langkah kakinya.

Di tengah persimpangan, ia berhenti melangkah. Mikan menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mikan menoleh ke belakang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya.

.

.

.

Tak ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaan Mikan, hanya suara gemeresik dedaunan yang berbunyi karena tertiup angin.

Tiba-tiba, Mikan melihat sileut seseorang di balik pepohonan. Dengan sigap Mikan mendekati pepohonan itu. Tapi apa yang di dapat olehnya? Hanya pohon, pohon, dan pohon.

"Apa itu hanya ilusi semata ya?" gumam Mikan sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mikan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke daerah bagian SMA. Mikan tak menyadari, bahwa yang di lihatnya tadi bukannya ilusi semata.

* * *

Natsume menekan-nekan key di laptopnya dengan tak berselera. Bola mata crimsonnya memandang kosong layar yang menampilkan akun MSNnya.

"Hazel.. Mikan.. Hazel?" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang tengah berdiri di depan ambang pintu kamar Natsume. Natsume kontan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Aoi?" tanyanya kaget.

"Hai Nii-chan-ku sayang~ kenapa kaget?" tanya Aoi balik sembari duduk di pinggiran kasur _kingsize_ milik kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Natsume yang tak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Aoi.

Alis Aoi saling bertautan. Bibirnya mengerucut. Rambutnya yang hanya sebahu bergerak-gerak karena efek menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh?"

Natsume hanya diam tak menjawab ataupun melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Matanya kembali kosong sambil menatap layar laptop yang sekarang telah menampilkan _screensever_ berupa kucing hitam yang meloncat-loncat kesana kemari.

Aoi mendekati laptop milik kakaknya itu. Matanya menelusuri apa yang sedari tadi di pandangi oleh kakaknya. Mata Aoi segera tertuju pada sebuah nama yang tertampang dengan jelas di akun MSN kakaknya. Purehazel01.

"Nii-chan menyukainya kan?" celetuk Aoi.

Natsume hanya diam. Tak mengiyakan, ataupun membantah pertanyaan itu. Reaksi itu membuat Aoi penasaran.

"Nii-chan menyukainya kan? Nii-chan menyukai Purehazel01 kan?" Aoi kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Natsume menoleh ke arah Aoi. Tersirat sebuah perasaan bersalah di wajah tampan Natsume.

"Aoi, misalnya kau menuduh yang tidak-tidak kepada orang yang kau sukai. Dan tuduhan itu terbukti tak benar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Natsume dengan suara lirih.

Aoi memejamkan matanya. Alisnya kembali tertaut.

"Emmm, aku akan meminta maaf," jawab Aoi.

"Sesimple itu?"

"Aku akan memberikan atau melakukan sesuatu agar dia mau memaafkanku. Dan jika perlu, aku akan membeberkan perasaanku padanya," ujarnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Apakah dengan itu, aku akan mendapatkan kata maafnya?" tanya Natsume ragu.

"Ya! Tentu saja!" seru Aoi sambil membelalakan matanya.

Lagi pula, mana ada gadis yang tak akan memaafkan kesalahan Nii-chan? Lanjut Aoi dalam hati.

Natsume memikirkan kata-kata Aoi. Mencoba membuat rencana permintaan maaf kepada Haz—Mikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil. Tepat saat itu juga, laptop Natsume berbunyi menandakan salah satu teman MSNnya online. Di liriknya layar laptopnya.

_Purehazel01 has sign in_

Natsume kontan mengklik nickname itu dan langsung mengetikkan kata-kata yang langsung saja berjajar dengan rapi di otaknya.

**crimsonfirex **: besok, di tempat yang selalu kau sukai, yang ada di erea sekolah, pukul 5 sore. Jangan sampai terlambat.

**purehazel01 **: apa?

Natsume tak berniat menjawab. Segera ia meng-log out akunnya.

"Hazel anak sekolah ini?" tanya Aoi kaget. "Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Aoi lagi.

Natsume hanya tersenyum kecil. Aoi tahu, ia tak akan mendapat jawabannya sekarang. Tapi yang ia tahu, kakaknya yang cool itu benar-benar jatuh cinta!

* * *

Mikan menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulutnya ternganga saking kaget dan tak mengerti.

"Apa-apaan dia! Seenaknya menentukan sesuatu! Dasar kucing hitam!" maki Mikan berapi-api.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia mengajak bertemu? Jangan-jangan, dia ingin mengerjaiku?" celetuk Mikan dengan prasangka buruknya.

"Emm, tempat yang aku sukai?" Mikan mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Pasti tepat itu!" serunya dengan nada kemenangan. "Tapi, aku tak tau dimana tempat itu berada," tambahnya, wajahnya menjadi lesu.

"Apa aku besok perlu datang ya? Tapi nanti kalau benar-benar di kerjain gimana? Alah, si kucing hitam itu pasti cuma main-main."  
"Ya, pasti cuma main-main," gumamnya dengan mata yang menerawang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Mikan berkali-kali memandang bangku Natsume yang kosong. Badannya sedari bergerak tak nyaman. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari. Bola matanya jelalatan kearah luar kelas. Tapi sosok yang di carinya tak dapat tertangkap oleh kedua bola matanya itu.

"Kemana sih, si baka neko itu?" gerutu Mikan sambil meremas-remas ujung rok sekolahnya.

Naru yang sedari tadi melihat gelagat Mikan hanya dapat tersenyum kecut karena pelajarannya tak di anggap oleh murid kesayangannya itu.

Natsume, kau ada di mana?

* * *

"Bosan."

Lelaki berambut raven itu menguap lebar, matanya yang berwarna crimson tampak mengantuk.

"Emm, sepertinya di kelas sekarang sedang pelajarannya si guru banci itu. Lebih baik aku tak usah masuk saja lah,"

Lelaki itu menggeliat seperti seekor kucing. Matanya terpejam. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibirnya.

* * *

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sebagian teman sekelas Mikan sudah keluar lebih dulu menuju asrama. Mikan memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja dengan terburu-buru.

"Mikan! Cepat!" seru Anna dari luar kelas.

"Iya! Sebentar!" sahut Mikan sembari berlari keluar kelas.

Mikan berjalan menuju asrama di temani oleh Anna dan Nonoko. Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Hei, nanti selesai makan malam kita nonton dorama yuk!" ajak Anna dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Nonton dorama? Boleh! Aku mau!" seru Nonoko.

"Kalau kamu Mikan?"

Mikan diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Mata hazelnya terlihat kosong.

"Mikan?" panggil Anna dan Nonoko berbarengan.

Mikan terlonjak kaget. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Mikan saat kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Apa Mikan nanti selesai makan malam ikut nonton dorama?" tanya Anna lagi.

"Selesai makan malam ya?" tanya Mikan pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

Anna dan Nonoko saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Sedangkan Mikan kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Mikan memakan makanannya dengan setangah hati. Bola mata hazelnya bergerak kesana kemari melihat seisi ruangan. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, dimana Natsume?

"Eh, kalian melihat Natsume tidak?" celetuk Ruka tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang sekolah."

"Natsume?"

"Sejak tadi pagi aku tak bertemu dengannya."

"Ah, aku tadi bertemu dengannya di Central Town sepulang sekolah."

Seketika Ruka menoleh ke arah Permy. Permy yang menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh Ruka menjadi salah tingkah.

"Natsume? Di Central Town?" tanya Ruka.

"Ya," jawab Permy dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dimana kau bertemu atau melihatnya?" tanya Ruka lagi.

"Aku melihatnya memasuki toko Pink & Love," jawab Permy sedikit ragu.

"Pink & Love?" ulang anak-anak yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan percakapan antara Ruka-Permy.

Seketika anak-anak di sekitar Ruka dan Permy sibuk membayangkan adegan Natsume di toko Pink & Love yang notabenya adalah toko cewek yang berisikan barang-barang cewek yang serba pink. Hotaru yang berada di samping Ruka segera memandang camera kesayangannya.

"Sial, coba tadi aku ada di sana," desisnya penuh nada kecewa(?).

Mikan memandang sekumpulan teman-temannya dengan tanda tanya. Otaknya berusaha mencari sesuatu.

"Pink & Love? Apa mungkin Nii-chan tadi sedang membeli hadiah untuk Purehazel01 ya?" gumam Aoi yang berada di samping Mikan. Mikan yang mendengar gumaman Aoi seketika membeku, matanya sekita memandang jarum jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aoi, apa di sekolah ini ada...?" tanya Mikan dengan nada yang terburu-buru.

"Waktu kemarin aku jalan-jalan, aku melihatnya. Ada di pinggir hutan agak kedalam di dekat persimpangan jalan di depan sana."

"Terima kasih, Aoi."

Mikan seketika beranjak dari tempatnya. Buru-buru ia mengenakan sepatunya dan segera melesat meninggalkan asramanya.

* * *

Natsume memandang kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran dengan mimik bosan. Natsume pernah terheran-heran, kenapa pepohonan bunga Sakura di Gakuen Alice jika musim panas, gugur, ataupun dingin tetap saja bunganya bermekaran? Tapi, Natsume tak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Natsume..." sapa sebuah suara yang sangat dinantikannya.

Natsume menoleh kearah sosok yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Natsume menepuk rumpun disampingnya, menyuruh sosok itu duduk disampingnya. Sosok itu menuruti permintaan Natsume.

"Maaf, aku pernah berkata kasar padamu, Mikan."

Mikan terteguh. Baru kali ini Natsume menyebut namanya.

"Tak apa," sahut Mikan. Mikan terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku mempunyai teman, dia menceritakan sebuah cerita kepadaku," ujar Mikan tiba-tiba.

Alis Natsume saling bertautan. Tergambar dengan jelas kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Hazel menghadiri suatu pesta yang mengharuskannya memakai sebuah topeng. Saat dia berada di pesta itu, dia bertemu seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu menawarkan untuk berdansa dengannya. Hazel tak menolak, dengan senang hati dia berdansa dengan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya itu. Tapi, karena suatu hal mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Lalu, Hazel yang ingin mengenal lelaki itu pun memberikan nickname akun MSN-nya kepada lelaki itu."

Natsume mulai tertarik dengan 'cerita' itu. Dengan penuh minat, ia mulai mendengarkan dengan cermat setiap huruf yang di lontarkan oleh Mikan.

"Besoknya, saat Sakura online MSN, ada sebuah permintaan teman yang tak di kenal olehnya. Dengan penuh minat Sakura meng-confrim permintaan teman itu. Ternyata, itu adalah akun milik Crimson, lelaki yang berada dipesta semalam."

Mikan memberi jeda cukup lama. Natsume yang kini sungguh-sungguh tertarik dengan cerita itu mulai tak sabar dengan kelanjutannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Natsume tak sabar. Mikan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Natsume.

"Lalu, sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sahabat walau mereka hanya sekali bertemu. Suatu hari, Hazel menyadari suatu perasaan aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Tapi, Hazel selalu menepis perasaan itu.

"Suatu hari, Hazel pergi kesebuah Mall. Di sana dia bertemu dengan kakak dan pacar kakaknya. Saat di Mall, mereka sempat berpisah. Hazel yang ingin membeli sebuah buku pun pergi menuju toko buku di Mall itu. Tak disangka-sangka. Hazel bertemu seorang lelaki yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Crimson. Tapi, lelaki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Hazel."

Ekspresi Mikan berubah menjadi sedikit mendung. Natsume yang menyadari hal itu merasa bersalah.

"Perasaan Hazel tiba-tiba menjadi tak menentu. Saat Hazel bercerita kepada pacar kakaknya, baru ia sadari. Ternyata Hazel menyukai Crimson lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Wajah Mikan mulai bersemburat merah. Begitu juga dengan wajah Natsume, tapi Mikan tak menyadari hal itu.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, Hazel bertemu dengan Crimson. Tapi, pertemuan mereka sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sejak itu, Hazel merasa tidak menyukai Crimson. Apalagi di tambah kelakuan Hazel yang sangat diluar perhitungan."

Natsume teringat akan peristiwa di kamarnya dan peristiwa saat Mikan terjatuh.

"Hazel merasa ia akan membenci Crimson. Tapi, Hazel malah memutuskan untuk menjadi murid baru di sekolah Crimson. Lebih parahnya lagi, Hazel menjadi partner dan teman semeja Crimson.

"Suatu hari secara tiba-tiba, Crimson mengirim 'undungan' kepada Hazel. Dengan sedikit ragu, Hazel pun datang. Dan kau tau kenapa Hazel datang?"

Mikan memandang Natsume dengan mimik muka yang siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja.

"Apa?" tanya Natsume balik.

"Hazel datang untuk bercerita dan berkata..." ada jeda yang cukup lama, terlihat sorot ragu-ragu pada bola matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mikan mengecup bibir Natsume. "Natsume, aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

Natsume terkaget-kaget oleh perlakuan Mikan yang di luar perkiraannya. Matanya mengerjap-erjap beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedingin es.

"Maaf," ujar Natsume dengan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," tambah Natsume dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Mikan tersenyum lebar, kontan dipeluknya Natsume dengan erat. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Tawa dan tangis Mikan tumpah menjadi satu.

Natsume memeluk tubuh mungil Mikan dengan erat, seakan-akan ia tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Mikan. Dikecupnya sekilas pipi kiri Mikan.

Natsume berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, Mikan."

* * *

おわり

* * *

Nyahaha~

Lanjut ke Epilog~

**REVIEW, please?**


	9. Epilog

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Tokoh-tokoh Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy)

Disclaimer : Saya! *mengacungkan tangan sambil lompat-lompat* saya yang punya nih fanfic, tapi yang punya komiknya Tachibana Higuchi XD

Genre : Silakan cari tau sendiri *di jitak* niatnya sih Romance, tapi kaya'nya jadinya bukan Romance deh *pundung*

Warning : AU, GaJe, OOC, Typo(s), banyak pov, cerita tak menentu, Basi, Abal, dsb dsb dll

**Epilog**

* * *

**Normal pov**

"Ahaha, lalu? Aku ingin tau kenapa kau pergi ke toko Pink & Love sepulang sekolah tadi," tuntut Mikan sambil menahan tawa.

Natsume merengut. Eskpresinya kini berubah mendung.

"Kau tau? Gara-gara aku pergi ke toko itu, aku menjadi tontonan di sana. Semua gara-gara ini!"

Natsume melempar sesuatu kearah Mikan. Sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi berwarna pink dan berhiaskan pita di atasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mikan sambil mengangkat kotak itu.

"Buka saja. Untukmu," sahut Natsume cepat.

Mikan segera sibuk membuka kotak yang membuatnya penasaran. Ternyata, kotak itu berisi buku yang dulu sangat diinginkannya dan sebuah kotak kecil.

Natsume mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. Nampak sebuah cincin yang diatasnya berbentuk bunga Sakura. Wajah Mikan bersemburat merah.

Natsume memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis di tangan kiri Mikan. Wajah Mikan semakin merah padam.

"Makasih, Natsume..."

Pipi Natsume terlihat sedikit memerah. Natsume tersenyum lembut kearah Mikan.

Mikan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Badannya sedikit menggigil. Natsume yang menyadari Mikan sedang kedinginan pun segera melepas mantel yang dipakainya dan segera memakaikannya ke Mikan.

"Dasar Polka, sudah tau di luar dingin malah keluar asrama nggak pake mantel."

"Jangan panggil aku Polka, baka Natsume!"

"Biar, itukan panggilan kesayanganku untukmu. Dan jangan panggil aku 'baka', Polka."

"Biar saja, itu juga panggilan kesayanganku untukmu."

"Mana ada panggilan sayang dengan sebutan 'baka'?"

"Ada!"

"Mana buktinya?"

"Lah ini aku panggil kau baka, baka Natsume."

Tiba-tiba Natsume mencium Mikan. Bukan di pipi seperti tadi. Bukan juga di kening. Tapi di bibir. Muka Mikan seketika semerah kepiting rebus

"Naaah, sekarang skor kita 1 sama," Natsume memamerkan cengirannya.

"Na, Natsume baka!"

"Walau baka, tetap saja kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Ugh,"

"Baka Polka."

"Jangan panggil aku baka! Dan jangan panggil aku Polka!"

"Cerewet, mau aku cium lagi?" goda Natsume dengan seringainya.

"Natsume mesum! Natsume baka! BAKA NATSUME!"

* * *

おわり

* * *

Hai, semua~

Hahaha, sebelumnya gomen ya Tsu malam menamatkan dan mengganti judul fic ini seenaknya~ :P

Habisnya, Tsu pikir fic ini udah terlalu panjang sih

Nah, menurut kalian gimana ending fic ini?

Cukup memuaskan, kah?

Gomen jika bahasanya rada-rada beda

Soalnya yang awal-awal final chapter, Tsu bikin udah lamaaaaaa banget

Hhehe

Tsu cukup sedih, ternyata chapter 7 kemaren cuma dapet sedikit review *pundung*

Ah, sudahlah

Sampai jumpa di fic Tsu yang lain ya!

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
